Is it just a game
by TheHogwartsTribute
Summary: Book 2 Katniss and Peeta now love each other and the couldn't by happier but what will happen when they both get sent into the games with Haymitch as their mentor. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 **

**The song for this story is just a game by birdy. **

**The start of a new story, the lat story took place over the time of a year and it is about Katniss and Peeta falling in love this one is about the games enjoy... **

* * *

I wake up and the other side of the bed is cold. Prim isn't there and neither is Peeta. I guess I just dreamed him there. I turn around to see Prim in my mothers bed. Of course she is In my mothers today is her first reaping.

The clock tells me that it is 6 in the morning so I get up. I have to talk to some people before the reaping and do a little bit of hunting for tea tonight.

I look down at my hands an my writs are bare, my bracelet off Peeta and Haymitch is gone. I have a tiny freak out until I see the gold on the floor. I won't be able to keep this if things are going to keep getting worse, Ill have to sell it for food but the question is would I be able to sell it. Probably not.

I climb out of bed and I'm out the door in a few minutes. I found some goats cheese on the table, prim left for me, I put it in my bag maybe me and Gale can have some in the woods.

When I make it to the woods Gale is waiting at our spot. Seeing him there brings a smile to my face.

"Hey catnip" he gets up. "Look what I shot" he hold up a loaf of bread with An arrow through it.

I laugh "I see you've already been to the bakery" I say "how are they all this moning"

"Their alright but Peeta was asking about you, said he wanted to talk to you before the reaping"

"Ok I'll find him later then thanks Gale." I take the bread of him and split it in 2. "Prim left me some cheese this morning so we can put it on the bread"

"Thank you Prim" we spread the soft cheese on the bread and eat it.

"Happy hunger games" he says

"And may the odds"

"Be ever in your favour" we both laugh at our Effie trinket expressions.

"We could do it you know" Gale says quietly.

"What?" I ask

"Leave the district run off live in the woods it's what we do anyway" he replies.

"Gale you know we can't, what about my family and yours"

"They can come too"

"You and I both know they wouldn't last out in the woods and what about the Mellarks we can't leave them. I won't leave them and what about Delly, you wouldn't leave her"

"Of course I wouldn't leave any of them behind they could come aswell" he suggests.

"Gale we can't leave you know we can't you just thinking stupid"

"Fine forget it"

We take a pause to look out to the woods.

"I'm never having kids"

"Not even with Mellark"

"No not even with Peeta"

"I might if I didn't live here" I look at him.

"But you do live here" I start to get annoyed even though his kids would have nothing to do with me.

"Yeh I know but if I didn't" he doesn't seem annoyed.

I take a second to imagine mine and Peetas kids playing with Gale and Dellys kids playing together. That would never happen because I'm alright with the family I have now.

"Shall we get some hunting done" he agrees and we set off into the woods.

When we finish we have 11 squirrels, 6 birds, 2 rabbits and 2 handfuls of strawberries for Madge.

First we go to the hob. We easily trade 5 squirrels for some good bread which we could of easily got from the bakery but I didn't want to bother them with trading today. Next we go to greasy sae who sells bowls of soup and give her 3 squirrels for her soup. She gives us each a bowl of her soup which we finish in a few minutes and we leave the hob.

The next place we go is to the mayors house. We knock on the back door and Madge answers. She is wearing a plain white dress an her long blonde hair is tied up in a pink ribbon.

"Hey katniss hey Gale" she says.

"We brought you some strawberries" Gale says.

"Thank you so much" she says taking them from Gale and eating one.

"Nice dress" I say even though I'm not that good with dresses.

"Thank you, oh that reminds me I want you to wear this" she hands me a bag. I look inside to find the green dress I wore to the Mellarks dinner.

"Thank you"

"Rye told me you looked beautiful in it"

"Have you seen him today"

"No I'm going to talk to him before the reaping"

"Good atleast you will get to talk to him in case the worst happens, well I'll see you at the reaping I best get home"

"Bye katniss cya gale"

We walk back to the seam and say goodbye to Gale and walk to mine.

When I make it to mine my mum and Prim are in the living room. My mother is in a fine dress from her apothecary days. Prim is wearing my first reaping outfit. A plain blouse an skirt. It's a bit big but mum made it stay with pins but even so she is having a hard time keeping it in at the back.

A tub of warm water waits for me. I scrub all the dirt an sweat from my body. I get out and out my bracelet back on. I walk into our room an tak Madge's dress out if the bag and I get dressed. I'm wearing my boots from the Mellarks. Me and Peeta promised to wear our boots because they are the same.

I walk downstairs and my mother does my still wet hair. When she's done Prim looks at me through the mirror. "You look beautiful" she says.

"And nothing like myself" I hug her because I know the next few hours will be terrifying for her seen as it is her first reaping. "Tuck in your tail little duck" I tuck in her shirt at the back.

"Quack" she says giggling.

"Quack yourself"

At one o clock we head for the square. I find the Mellarks waiting near the sign up table. Peeta sees us first an runs up to us. He takes me in his arms which bring me so much steadiness and lifts me off my feet.

We don't say anything he just hugs me. He lets go after 5 minutes and gives me a kiss. Rye comes up to me.

"Good luck Katniss and you Prim" he gives us both a hug.

"Thank you Rye you too have you talked to Madge yet"

"Yeh she has already gone in"

"Good" I'll talk to her when I get in there.

Chris and John come over to us, they hug us and wish us good luck and me, prim, Peeta and rye walk over to the sign in table and sign in.

When we get past the table. Peacekeepers file us into roped of areas.

"Peeta I want you to promise me that if I am picked then you won't volunteer to go in with me please"

"Fine but I don't want you volunteering to go in with me either"

"Deal" he kisses me and we walk off in opposite direction.

The mayor comes out and starts the speech about the history of panem and the past victors of district 12. There have been 2 but one of them died and Haymitch is the only living one.

Haymitch stumble onto the stage and falls into the chair next to Effie. The crowd applauses but he seems to be confused an tries to hug Effie instead who looks scared. I can't help but laugh. I turn around and find Peeta in the crowd he's laughing too.

Effie gets up and walks to the mic with her signature "happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" her hair must be a wig but it seems that Haymitch has knocked it off balance and it doesn't want to stay on her head. She starts going on about what an honor to he here it is but she obviously wants a different district where drunks don't attack you.

She walks over to one of the bowls. "Ladies first" she says. She reaches in and fishes around for a while before picking out one of the names.

I'm feeling so nauseous hoping that it's not me, it's not me, it's not me.

Effie trinket walks back to the mic and opens the paper. She reads it out an it's not me.

It's primrose Everdeen.

I feel as if all the air in my body has left me. I see Peeta in the crowd he has tears running down his face. He must know what I'm going to do. There must have been a mistake this can't be happening one slip in thousands.

"Prim!" The cry comes out strangled. My muscles begins to move. Everyone seems to move out of my way.

I reach her just as she is about to walk the steps and I push her behind me.

"I volunteer!" I gasp "I volunteer as tribute"

There's some confusion on stage, they can't say no because the rule is after the name has been called any eligible girl or boy can volunteer for them. In some districts people are honoured to volunteer.

"Lovely" says Effie trinket, "but I believe there is a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers..." She trails of.

"What does it matter" the mayor says. He gives me a pained expression. "What does it matter?" He repeats. "Let her come forward"

Prim is screaming historically behind me "no katniss no you can't go!" She shouts

"Prim let go" I say harshly. I push her away. I don't want to cry the Capitol can't see me cry.

I feel someone pull her away from me. I turn and see Gale "up you go Catnip" you can tell in his voice he is trying to remain steady. He carries prim of to my mother.

"Well bravo" Effie says. "That's the spirit, district 12s very first volunteer, what's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Well I bet my buttons that was your sister wasn't it"

"Yes"

"Well everyone lest give her hand"

Instead everybody sticks 3 finger up in the air. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love. Now I'm really in danger of crying.

"Look at her, I like this one" Haymitch gets out if his seat and stumbles over to me. "I'm sorry" he whispers on my ear. I feel one single tear roll down my cheek. He walks forward. "Lots of... Spunk" he points to the camera. "Unlike you!" He shouts at it. He falls off the stage.

A stretcher comes and takes him away. "What an exciting day" Effie says. "But more excitement to come now to choose our boy tribute" she walks over to the boys bowl.

Not Peeta. Not Peeta. Not Peeta.

Effie walks back to the mic and opens the paper. She says the name I don't want to hear.

"Peeta Mellark"

"NO PLEASE ANYONE ELSE" I try to go down the stairs but peacekeepers won't let me. I find Chris John and Aymee in the crowd. Chris and John are crying but Aymee doesn't seem bothered. I find Rye and I look at him begging him to volunteer. He mouths 'I can't' and starts crying. Peeta is almost at the stage now.

"Please, please just choose anyone else. I love him please anyone else" I beg Effie.

"Sorry dear that isn't how it works, unless someone volunteers" I know Gale won't volunteer because he has to stay behind to take care of our families.

Peeta has made it to the stage now an he runs straight over to me. "Katniss it's ok" I'm crying and soaking Peetas shirt. He's crying too.

"Peeta I'm sorry this happened"

"Katniss it isn't your fault just remember I love you"

"I love you too"

We take our rightful places next to Effie and she carries on.

"Well what an exciting day looks like we have some lovers in the games this year. I present you the tributes from district 12. Shake hands you two" instead of shaking hands I hug him and take him hand in mine. We put out hands up to the sky and everyone sticks 3 finger up again.

* * *

**How did everyone like this chapel yet I know it was very long ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I got a bad review from the last story and I'd just like to say whatever it doesn't bother me but if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all and it's not my fault I can't write...**

**Jeanne Gomez thanks for the review it made my day and the story about the games will be this story I hope you like it and I'll update it when I can :) **  
**This is the goodbye scene after the reaping I hope you enjoy... **

_Last time: "Well what an exciting day looks like we have some lovers in the games this year. I present you the tributes from district 12. Shake hands you two" instead of shaking hands I hug him and take him hand in mine. We put out hands up to the sky and everyone sticks 3 finger up again. _

* * *

A sofa in the corner, that's all we get in our goodbye room. The peacekeepers leave me and I walk over to the window. My knuckles turn white from clutching the windowsill.

I can't believe this has happened. I'm going into the games with the love of my life. The tears still threaten to come but I have to keep them in for Prim. The Capitol will not see me cry.

The door opens, "you have 5 minutes" a peacekeeper says with no emotion.

I turn around to see Prim an my mother. Prim runs up to me an wraps her arms around my waist.

"Prim listen I don't have much time" I say pushing her away rather roughly.

"Prim don't take tesserae, Gale will get you food. You can sell lady's milk and cheese for some stuff at the hob, Gale will take you." She carries on crying.

"But you'll still come back right Katniss" she says.

"I don't know Prim"

"Atleast try please" holding in the tears is gettin harder.

"Ok Prim I promise I'll try but for Peetas sake if it comes down to just me and him..." I can't go on.

"Mom you can't leave here again, not like when dad died I won't be here anymore you're all she has" I whisper to my mum so Prim doesn't hear. Mum knows full well that I don't plan on coming home.

"I won't" she whispers.

"No you can't" the tears start falling from her eyes. "Please don't cry, I'll be in a better place." I hug her. "Are you going to see Peeta" I pull away from her and she nods. "I want you to tell him that I love him please"

"I promise Katniss" she says.

The peacekeeper come in and starts to pull them away.

"No! Katniss" prim shouts trying to fight against the peacekeeper.

"Prim I love you, I promise Prim"

I'm left alone.

I'm getting Peeta out of this alive whatever happens.

Gale and Delly come in next. I walk straight into Gales arms.

"Katniss you can win this you can!" He says.

"Gale you must know deep down that I'm not coming out of this without Peeta" I say lettin him go and walking away from him. How can he think I would survive without Peeta.

"Katniss please you have to try your family need you... I need you, I know how it feels to love someone that much that you would die for them" he turns to Delly "just please try"

"Fine but if it comes down to me and Peeta I don't have a choice he will be coming home" I say.

"Good get to a bow your stronger than they are"

"I may not have a bow"

"Then make one you know how to hunt"

"Animals..."

"It's no different Katniss" he moves away and lets Delly come forward.

"Katniss I haven't known you for that long but I'm not even gonna try and ask you to come home because I know your not going to listen to me and I would do the same for Gale, just promise me that if Peeta..." She takes a moment "... Dies, you will try to come home"

"I promise Delly" Peeta is not going to die I won't let him.

They walk out an a few minutes later Madge walks in with something in her hand.

"Katniss I'm sorry for what happened"

"It's fine Madge you had nothing to do with it" I say she hugs me.

"Look Katniss they let you wear one token from your district in the arena, could you please wear my pin"

"Your pin?" I ask and she opens her hand to reveal a pin. It looks like a bird in flight with an arrow in its mouth.

"Where did you get this"

"It's a mockingjay and I got it from my mother apparently it was her sisters"

"Well thank you I promise to wear it in the arena" I don't think I can, I'm going to wear my bracelet from Peeta, there's nothing else that I would want to wear.

"Ok well I must go" she leaves an I pin her pin to my dress.

John, Chris and Rye walk in just as I am sitting down. They all have tears in their eyes. No doubt because of Peeta. Is he crying I hope not.

"Katniss" Rye runs over to me and sits next to me on the sofa. Chris sits on the other side of me and they both take me in their arms. The tears are coming now I can't stop them.

"Rye why didn't you volunteer" I say pulling away from him.

"Because I made a promise to my brother. A promise that I wouldn't volunteer for him especially if he was in with you" Rye says with more tears.

"Have you gone to see Peeta yet" I ask Chris.

"Yes" he replies.

"How is he" I ask them all.

"He's broken, I've never seem him so sad" John says. More tears come from his eyes. I stand up and hug him whilst the tears fall from my eyes.

"John I promise I will get your son home" he pulls away.

"What about you"

"I will do whatever it takes to get him home even if it means my death" surprisingly he cries even more and brings me back in for a hug. I feel Chris an Rye join the hug an I feel like I'm being hugged by my family.

They all pull away. "I'm gonna miss you all" I say.

"We're going to miss you too forever. Thank you for everything you have done for us we appreciate it" Chris says.

"John where's Aymee"

"She hasn't come, she hasn't forgiven Peeta yet"

"So shes not even say goodbye to her own son?" I feel so much hatred for this woman

"No we asked her to but she didn't come" Rye says.

"I LOVE YOU ALL REMEMBER THAT" I shout as they are pulled out the room.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO KATNISS" I hear John shout back.

(PEETAS POV)

I'm left alone in this room. Nobody has come to see me yet. I keep wondering how katniss is I know she will be trying to stay strong but I can't stop the tears from coming. I just got the girl I have loved forever to notice me an now we are going to fight to our death. The Capitol ruin everything. I do know one thing: she is coming out of this alive.

The first people to visit me are my family. Mums not with them. Obviously she still hasn't forgiven me.

They don't say a word just hug me. I'm the first person to pull away. "Dad promise me that you will keep Prim an Evie well fed because I know Kat gets their food"

"Of course I'll do that son"

"Little bro I just want to say I'm really sorry about this" Rye says. I've hardly ever seen him cry and it breaks my heart. More tears come from my eyes. I sit on the sofa and run my hands through my hair.

"Peet I know you don't plan on coming home but please try" Chris says.

"Chris you know full well that I am not comin home without her. She is my life now if I come home by myself I have nothing"

"You have us" Rye says.

"I know but I'll never want anyone else but her"

"We know bro it's ok" Rye says and hugs me properly. Normally he just gives you a light hug or a pat on the back but this hug. There's something different, he's saying goodbye. "Goodbye Rye" he lets me go and I hug Chris and dad and say goodbye to them too.

"Son your mother didn't come but I'm saying goodbye from her aswell, I know deep down in that stone cold heart of hers she is heartbroken you are going"

"Yeh right" someone walks in telling them to go. "I love you guys so much and take care of katniss when she comes home please"

"Love you too peet and I promise" Chris shouts.

Gale and Delly come in next. Delly flings herself at me straight away. "Peeta" "Delly"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" she pulls away from me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Gale I need to talk to you" he walks over. "I want you to promise me that you will look after Kat when she comes home"

"Of course I will" he says.

"Thank you"

"Peeta you know when she comes home she won't be the same because you won't be there. She loves you, you know with all her heart. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you" I'm crying again.

"Thank you Gale, I want you to try and get her back to her old self"

"I will" I do something I never saw myself doing. I hug him lightly with a soft pat on the back.

"Thank you so much Gale it means a lot but this doesn't mean that I like you" I say smiling.

He laughs and then they leave.

My final visitors are Evie and Prim.

Prim walks over to where I sit on the sofa and I pull her onto my lap. She puts her arms around me and lays her head on my chest.

"Peeta please look after my sister and yourself."

"I will Prim" Evie walks over and sits beside me.

"Prim I promise you that she will be coming home"

"And what about you" she looks up at me.

"Well in order to get your sister home your going to have to say goodbye to me, I'm sorry but she is more important to me than myself"

"Oh Peeta" she tightens her grip on me.

"I'm sorry Prim"

"Peeta I love you" Prim says. I wasn't expected that.

"Prim... I love you too. Your like the sister I always wanted" I say smiling.

She climbs off me and Evie hugs me. "Peeta thank you for tryin to save katniss but if she comes back without she will be broken if you die in that arena she will die too"

"She will not die I won't let her"

"No if she doesn't die in the arena she will die inside. I know what it's like to loose the one you love an I had my children to bring me back but katniss doesn't have any"

"Well she always has you Prim Gale an my family"

"Yes she does, thank you Peeta"

"How is she"

"She can't stop pacing around the room. She told me to tell you that she loves you so much. She's broken Peeta she needs someone right now. I have ok doubt in my mind that she is crying right now. She wants to die for you" I'm crying even more now an both Evie and prim hug me.

"She is not dying I'm not letting her if she dies I am not coming home" I say

They don't say anything just hug me until someone comes in to tell them to leave.

(KATNISS POV)

I'm taken from my room 10 minutes later by a couple of peacekeepers and taken to a car. I don't see Peeta until he slides into the car next to me. I hug him automatically. I see that he has tears in his eyes so I just keep hold of him.

* * *

**There you go... I cried whilst writing this it was emotional... I hope you liked it please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I just read a story on fanfiction about katniss and Peeta whilst they have children and I was enjoying it so much and then it finished and she started writing loads of things about when the children would ask questions about the hunger games and their daughters first date and things like that and I read one of them and their son walked up to Peeta when he was 14 and he asked who Haymitch actually was because he wasn't actually their grandpa and it turns out that Haymitch had died and katniss and Peeta didn't know about it only their children did and their daughter had locked herself up in her bedroom and cried, their son was heartbroken and katniss didn't talk to anyone for a week. It broke my heart I was crying for ages. **

**Their daughters first date was funny Peeta threatened the guy with a gun that he kept from the rebellion when he found his daughter and 'Peter' kissing haha 'Peter' screamed at him like a girl haha **

_Last time: I'm taken from my room 10 minutes later by a couple of peacekeepers and taken to a car. I don't see Peeta until he slides into the car next to me. I hug him automatically. I see that he has tears in his eyes so I just keep hold of him. _

* * *

I still have a stern grip on Peetas hand when we are pulled out of the car and ushered onto the train with Effie. I don't plan on letting go of him anytime soon. I'm yet to see Haymitch I suppose he is still passed out somewhere.

The train is beautiful and there is food everywhere but I don't feel like eating. My apatite has completely gone because if the events of the day.

"Katniss baby come on you have to move" Peeta says. That's the first thing he has said to me since the reaping. I walk through the door pulling Peeta after me.

We sit in some chairs near the window. Effie starts talking about how brilliant the Capitol is and how lucky me and Peeta are for being tributes. I'm honestly starting to hate Effie trinket even though she could be the difference between life and death but I don't care right now I just want to get my bow and arrow an shoot her through the head. Peeta sees that I am getting annoyed and puts his hand on my bare knee. "Katniss it's ok" he whispers only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm going to find Haymitch, he's probably in the bar car" she says and walks away happily.

As soon as she is gone I climb onto to Peetas lap and cry. "How could this happen Peeta" I say choking on my tears.

"I don't know Katniss but we will get through this"

"Only one of us will survive Peeta" he doesn't say anything I know he plans on saving me but I can't tell him I'm going to die it will break his heart. I don't say anything back I just lay my head on his shoulder and cry. I feel him kiss my head and he tightens his grip around me.

We sit like this for about 10 minutes for Haymitch comes in and we both look up.

"Congratulation" he says. He's obviously been crying.

"Haymitch..." I say sympathetically

"Katniss I'm sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen"

"Well you couldn't have have anything to do with it we should just enjoy our time." I stand up and move away from Peeta closer to my 'mentor' "we are lucky to have you as a mentor Haymitch thank you"

"Are you thanking me for winning the Games" he says smiling a little and pulling his drink up to his lips and taking a sip

"Yes I am" I smile back.

"Come here" he hugs me and I hear Peeta get up and put his arms around me and part of Haymitch. Considering Haymitch is bigger than him.

"Sweetheart it's ok I'll do all I can"

"Haymitch your drunk you probably don't even know what your saying"

"Of course I know what I'm saying"

"No you don't"

"I ... I can't ..." He breaks down. "I can't ... Do ... This, not with you"

"Haymitch what do you mean"  
I ask a little bit scared.

"Every year I go to the games with 2 new kids and non of them made a lasting expression on me. They where just kids from district 12 who were probably going to die... But you 2 your different I know you and I've come to ... L-like y...you" he stutters either because he is drunk or because he can't say it. I don't think he has ever told anyone that ever since his games.

"Haymitch thank you" I hug him again but pull away quickly.

"Ok well I'm gonna go sleep and I'll see you tonight for the recaps" he stumbles out the room an me and Peeta take our seats again.

That night me Peeta and Effie gather around the tv on the train to watch the recap of the games. Haymitch hasn't shown up by the time it starts.

I see many different faces but not many of them make a lasting expression except the boy and girl from 2 and the pair from 11 one huge boy who looks like he could crush a rock and a 12 year old who looks so much like prim.

District 12 comes up on the screen and I see the square full of children. Prim is called and I volunteer then I see Haymitch walk out and fall of the stage from being drunk I suppose. Peeta is called and I see my freak out on stage. Peeta grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze an we turn back to the screen. Caesar Flickerman comes on and talks about all the tributes this year.

Haymitch walks into the room and vomits all over the floor. Me and Peeta start laughing at him and Effie stands up obviously annoyed.

"He is your difference between life and death and you are laughing at him" we look at her trying not to laugh "fine then laugh away" and she stalks out of the room.

"Guys I'm so so sorry about this" Haymitch cries making me and Peeta shut up. We stand up straight away and walk over to Haymitch to give him a hug but when I'm infront of him he passes out on me.

"Uhmm Peeta help please" I say to him and he's by my side.

"I got him" he takes Haymitch an lays him over his shoulders and picks him up. I'm really surprised at how strong he is.

"Wow how can you pick him up" I ask amazed.

"It's fine. I admit he is very heavy but I got him" half way down the corridor Peeta collapses from the weight and Haymitch falls beside him.

"I guess that means you don't have him" I say trying my best to pull Haymitch up.

"No I guess not" Peeta replies wheezing.

I drop Haymitch to the floor and help Peeta up. "Are you ok, did you land on your chest"

"Look at you being all doctor, yeh Kat I'm fine" he stands up and sways a little bit but helps me with Haymitch.

When we get to Haymitch's room we drop him on his bed. I'm surprised he's still out considering being dropped on the floor twice in the hall way.

"What we going to do with him, he's covered In his own sick" I ask Peeta.

"Uhmm I think I'm gonna give him a bath wake him up a little bit. You can wait for me in the living room or something and I'll be out in a second." He says.

"Thank you and I'm tired so I'll be in my bedroom, good night Peeta I'll see you tomorrow" I truthfully want him to sleep in my bed but Effie wouldn't approve and I want to see what it like by myself.

I realise that it isn't good by myself. I wake around midnight from a nightmare. I find myself screaming even though I'm now awake. The door opens and Peeta comes running in.

"Katniss are you ok I heard screaming" he looks frantic.

"Yeh I'm fine just nightmares thank you"

"It's ok do you want me to stay"

"Yes please" he climbs into the bed next to me and strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

That night with Peeta by my side I dream of prim and the meadow back home.

When I wake up in the morning Peeta Is still there. "Thank you for coming in last night" I whisper careful not to wake him. I climb out of bed and walk to the dining car for breakfast. Effie is sitting at the table by herself.

"AHHHH katniss! Finally you woke up well fill up we are arriving in the Capitol today." I sit down opposite her. "Did you see Peeta this morning I couldn't find him and he wasn't in his room.

"Yeh he was In my room I had a nightmare last night"

"That's sweat and all but you shouldn't be doing anything like that at your age and before you go into the games" she says a bit calmly.

"What it to you it doesn't make any difference to your life what I do and for your information we where just sleeping" I say raising my voice.

"Katniss it's not what a lady does. Now I want you and Peeta to sleep in your own rooms when we make it to the Capitol"

"Stop acting like my mother you are not my mother. You are nothing like her" I shout across the table. I hear footsteps in the hallway but I don't react.

"Look katniss I know your annoyed but you should think of this as a privilege you get to see the Capitol" she still calm.

"I don't like the Capitol I could have gone my whole life without seeing the Capitol and I would be happy. Happy at home with my boyfriend and my sister and my growing family but nooooo! You had to pull them names out of that ball and bring me here with my boyfriend to fight to the death" I stand up and lean over.

"Katniss what's going on" I hear a tired voice from the doorway and find Peeta looking at me with a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing Peeta" I say and walk off from the table.

"I'm sorry about her she's just a bit of edge" I hear Peeta say as I walk away.

"I noticed" Effie replies.

(PEETAS POV)

I woke up this morning without Kat next to me and I hear shouting coming from down the train. I climb out of bed and walk to the dining cart.

When I get there I see katniss standing over the table facing a rather startled looking Effie.

"Katniss what's going on" I say concerned.

"Nothing Peeta" she slides her chair out and walks away. I take the seat next to hers and start grabbing some food.

"I'm sorry about her she is a bit off edge" I say to Effie and she calms down a bit.

"I noticed" she says loudly obviously wanting katniss to hear.

I wait until katniss is gone to start talking again. "Look I need to talk to you about something" I lean over closer to Effie.

"What is it" she say nicely.

"It's about katniss, about 5 months ago she was... Raped" I still can't say it I just want to rip his head off.

Effie gasps "really that's horrible, what caused them to do it"

"I don't know but just don't mention anything about it, if she gets touched in the wrong place where he hit her or if she is reminded of that night she goes into a serious panic attack and I'm trying to avoid that she has had about 6 some worse than others since that night. And she has tried to hurt me from some of them, just don't mention it and don't tell her I told you she would kill me" I say leaning back again.

"Does Haymitch know"

"Yeh Haymitch is the one that found her after it happened, me Kat and Haymitch have been good friends ever since that's why everyone is on edge because we all know eachother. I just wanted to let you know that if she stresses at you for the smallest things like right now. It's just who she is and since that night she has a very hard time trusting anybody unless they prove that they won't do her harm. It's just how katniss is an I'm sorry about how she treated you"

"It's ok Peeta really it is now that I know what she has been through I won't judge, I promise but thank you and do you know where Haymitch is"

"No I haven't seen him since yesterday"

* * *

**Hey guys what did you think of this chapter I know it was Short but please leave reviews. I'm having a hard time updating because I've got college and I can't think about how to write it. I'm finishing college in a few days so I should be updating more. I promise I'll try **

**PLEASE REVIEW THANKYOU REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I REALLY ENJOY NICE REVIEWS AND YOU WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN ON OF THE LATER CHAPTERS IF YOU REVIEW ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**2 chapters in one day for you because I love you all too much ;) **  
**I hope you enjoy this. **

_Last time: "It's ok Peeta really it is now that I know what she has been through I won't judge, I promise but thank you and do you know where Haymitch is" _

_"No I haven't seen him since yesterday" _

* * *

Katniss comes back to the table after an hour. Haymitch came in 15 minutes ago and we have all finished our food and are just talking.

Katniss walks in and takes the seat next to me but doesn't apologise to Effie so Effie is the first to speak. "Katniss I'm sorry about earlier" she says. Katniss gives her a dirty look.

I squeeze her knee, her face softens a bit an she looks at me. "She's only trying to apologise katniss please" I whisper to her so no one can hear.

She smiles at me before turning back to Effie. I keep my hand on her knee and she takes it and gives it a squeeze. She saying thank you. "It's fine Effie it was me who overreacted I'm sorry"

"No katniss considering the circumstances it's normal for you to react this way. People have acted worse to me it's fine." She says.

Katniss doesn't say anything she just eats her food. 10 minute later most of katniss' food is gone but she can't eat much she's looking a little green and I know how she feels eating all this new food is a bit sickly. Effie gets up and leaves the table an Haymitch looks up to us.

"Ok down to business, today we will be arriving in the Capitol and there going to do thing you don't like but you don't question it just let it happen." Haymitch says taking a drink.

"What kind of things" katniss says looking a little but scared. I give her hand a gentle squeeze I'm here for her an she knows that.

"Just prepping. The prep teams are irritating but you will get through it"

"Ok what else do you need to talk about"

"Your skills"

"I don't have skills" I say automatically.

"Lies of course you do" Kat says.

"No I don't, but Kat can shoot" it's true but Kat looks annoyed.

"I know she can I've seen the squirrels she took John" I smile thinking about my father.

"Im alright"

"She's amazing"

"Peeta!"

"Katniss!" I mock her.

"Don't mock me"

"Fine"

"So any other skills you two have other than bickering an shootin"

"Peetas strong" katniss says.

"What" I say

"He can throw a hundred pound sack of flour right over his head I've seen it"

"Well I'm not gonna kill anyone with a sack of flour"

"No! But you might have a better chance of winning if someone comes at you with a knife"

"I have no chance of winning!" I shout. "Non alright. You are coming out of this alive not me and don't try to make it any different because it won't work" I get up and storm out of the room.

(KATNISS POV)

Peeta thinks I'm going to live without him. How can he think that it's just madness.

"Well that was unexpected" Haymitch says. Now that I think about it Peeta doesn't normally act up that much.

"I know, I'll talk to him later" I say the tears are about to come but I push them back.

"Right so what skills does he have and be truthful"

"He's strong, he can wrestle, he came in second in the school competition, rye came first but I think Peeta let him win" I smile at the memory of that day "I taught him to shoot but he isn't too good but he can shoot just not good aim, we also taught eachother how to use knifes with his strength and my good aim it just kind of worked"

Haymitch thinks for a minute. "Ok well we can work with that"

"Oh I also taught him to swim if that helps"

"I don't know if that helps because I don't know what the arena is but it could help"

"Peeta also taught me how to wrestle but I only got him off his feet but I think if be handle all the girls in this arena and some of te boys"

"Ok that helpful anything else"

"No I don't think so"

"Ok I don't want you to show any of your skills in the training room because we don't want the other tributes to know what you are good at, save your skills for the private session with the gamemakers"

"Ok I don't want any of them to see me shoot anyway"

"Ok well you can do what you want until Peeta comes around then talk to him, because of the reaping everybody is expecting this couple who are in love not two people who argue all the time"

I don't argue with him all the time do I and what do the Capitol expect to get, we will be in love because we are.

What if Peeta dies in that arena I don't think id be able to deal with life if I lost my boyfriend I would turn into my mother.

I don't see Peeta again until dinner time when we are coming into the Capitol. He walks into the room where I sit on the sofa. He sits down next to me and I move away from him.

"Katniss I'm sorry I overreacted"

"Peeta I don't want to talk about it" I say pulling my legs up onto the sofa next to me.

Peeta moves closer to me and picks up my legs and lays them over his lap. "Katniss please you know I'd never upset you" he rubs warmth back into my legs as if he knows I'm cold.

"Too late Peeta you already did, if you think I can live without you then you are mistaken" I pull my legs away from him.

"Katniss I can't live without you either the thought scares me." He looks like he's about to cry so I pull him close to me.

"Please don't cry please"

"Only if you promise to talk to me again" he says.

"Fine" he pulls away from my briefly just to pull me into him and gives me a long kiss.

We hear a cough from the door and pull away. Haymitch is standing there with a stupid grin on his face. "I see you guys made up"

"Haymitch what do you want"

"I thought you would like to know that we are here" Peeta stands up and walks over to the small window.

"It's huge, that's incredible" he says looking excited. What's to be excited about

"Come on Kat" I walk over but don't go infront of the window. We go through a tunnel we are plunged into darkness. When the light comes back I can hear screaming. Peeta starts waving. Capitol citizens.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to his side. The Capitol people seem to go Berzerk. I loop my arm around Peeta and he kisses me on the head. I see flashing lights clearly they saw the reaping.

When we get off the train we are swarmed by cameras. Peeta takes my hand. "Come on Kat. I'm here with you" I find the strength to move and Peeta and Haymitch pull me into the training centre whilst the cameras flash.

"God that was mad is it always like this" Peeta says letting me go.

"Yes but there's never that many cameras. Obviously the reaping made you both famous"

I cringe at the thought that means that all the cameras will be on is in the arena and all the other tributes will be against us.

The tv switches on by itself and ceaser Flickerman comes on with someone beside him.

"I just got word that the tributes from district 12 have arrived. After that tearful reaping who knows what they have in store for us" they show footage from us just entering the training centre. "It looks like the famous Haymitch Abernathy and the new tribute Peeta Mellark are only wanted to keep katniss Everdeen safe by the way they kept her from the cameras.

I look towards Peeta an then at Haymitch. I think about the arena again. It's all I seem to think about now. Stupid Capitol. I don't know what it would be like to loose a boyfriend because I've never had one before Peeta an I haven't lost him yet. Would I be as heartbroken if he wasn't my boyfriend. If he died in that arena and he wasn't my boyfriend would I still be as upset as I would be if he died my boyfriend. I don't know but I sure know what I've got to do. I've got to break up with Peeta Mellark if I want to save his life...

Nice cliff hanger hope you like it

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Ketmie- thanks for the review an I don't think I have the heart to have them broken up for too long. They are my favourite couple after all :)**

_Last time : I look towards Peeta an then at Haymitch. I think about the arena again. It's all I seem to think about now. Stupid Capitol. I don't know what it would be like to loose a boyfriend because I've never had one before Peeta an I haven't lost him yet. Would I be as heartbroken if he wasn't my boyfriend. If he died in that arena and he wasn't my boyfriend would I still be as upset as I would be if he died my boyfriend. I don't know but I sure know what I've got to do. I've got to break up with Peeta Mellark if I want to save his life... _

* * *

As soon as the tv turns off Effie pics us up and takes us to the prep room. We take the elevator. I still can't get used to these things I've only been in one twice. Peeta doesn't seem fazed by the fact that we are in a moving floor he just looks straight ahead with a troubled look. I'll ask him what's wrong later but I can't right now with Effie around.

Whilst we were watching the tv news report earlier, Haymitch ordered that me and Peeta had the same room but he didn't tell them why. Maybe I can ask Peeta what's wrong tonight when we are in bed. He seems to be ignoring me. He stands on the other side of Effie and he won't even look at me or react to anything I say.

When we get to the prep team I'm dropped off at one station and Effie takes Peeta to another one across the room. He gives me a brief hug before leaving but still doesn't look at me. I can see him waiting across the room. He looking at his shoes. He looks up and I smile to him. He smiles a little and goes back to looking at his shoes.

My prep team show up 5 minutes later but Peeta is still sat by himself. They tell me who thy are and I barely have enough time to tell them my name before thy are stripping me of my clothes. They take off my boots and my dress but when they get to my underwear that's when the shaking begins and all I can think about is Eric.

(PEETAS POV)

my prep team have just shown up when I hear a shout across the room. I look up to see Katniss in her underwear. She is screaming at her prep team to get away from her. "It looks like your girlfriend is having trouble, you can talk to her later right now we have to et you prepped" one of my prep team say.

"No you don't understand" I say they try to stop me but I'm on my feet and running across the room towards her.

"Katniss!" I shout. I look around and see most of the other tributes watching us but I dot care all I know is that I have to get to her.

I would if thought another traumatic event like the reaping would knock the rape out of her mind but obviously I was wrong. When I make it there her prep team look very startled. She has gone to the corner and sits in a ball shaking.

"I'm sorry she just has panic attacks sometimes, she has been through too much for a 16 year old girl" I say they look at me confused.

"What kind of things" one of the says Intrigued.

I walk up to them and whisper "she was raped not that long ago by someone she thought was her friend so just be careful with her ok?"

One of the starts to cry "we will but how do we her to calm down"

"I need to get her out of here do you have a robe"

"Yeh here" they hand me a robe and I walk over to katniss. "Kat baby we need to get you out of here come on" she pushes me away

"No get away from me all of you!"

"Katniss it's me Peeta come on" she turns to me with tears running down her face.

"Peeta? What's going on" she looks confused.

"You had another panic attack when they where prepping you"

"Oh" she looks down noticing that she is only in her underwear and snatches the robe off me. I help her stand up.

She latches her arms around me. She has a very strong grip.

"Are you ok" I say.

"No" I kiss her on the head and pick her up.

"Come on" I take her away from her prep team and notice that all the other tributes are still looking at us.

"Just go back to what you where doing everything is fine!" I shout. Some walk away but other stay. I see the careers all still looking at us.

I take Kat over to my station and tell my prep team to give me a minute. They walk away and I'm left with Kat. I sit her on my bed an sit next to her.

"Kat it's fine trust me you just need to not think about that"

"How can I not think about it when I didn't even know then they didn't even tell me what they where going to do an they stripped me down."

"Ok well now that you know what they are going to do just calm down and let them and remember what Haymitch said ok? They won't hurt you and just remember that I am here and I always will be, I promise"

"Ok well I best get back over there before they start getting annoyed, you know what Capitol people are like" I smile an she smiles back.

"Ok let's get you back over there" I don't take her all the way back. I put her down half way there and she kisses me. It's long and thoughtful kiss. She's telling me that she will try. I realise that most of the other tributes justs saw us kiss but I don't even care.

"I love you Peeta" she says.

"I love you too Kat" she walks away and my prep team come back over.

(KATNISS POV)

When my prep team have finished they take me to meet my head stylist 'cinna'. I was expecting someone with a funny colour skin and weird clothes like every other Capitol citizen. Cinna looks nothing like that. The only weird thing about him Is that he wears gold eyeliner.

"That was the bravest thing I've ever seen" he says taking my hand straight away. "How you volunteered for your sister and Peeta coming into the games"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome and I want you to know that I am here for you whatever you want" he says

I smile at him "so what this charm bracelet" he asks having a look.

"I got it off Peeta and Haymitch on my birthday. I'm sorry but I told my prep team that if they took it off I would kill them" I say laughing.

"It's fine. I understand it is very beautiful. So how long have you known Haymitch"

"A year and he's done so much for me"

"Like what"

"Like helping me save my boyfriend and his family when his house blew up. He found me after I was... Erm ... Raped. If he hadn't found me they would of killed me."

"Oh I heard about that I am so sorry"

"How did you hear about that"

"Flavius told me" he's part of my prep team.

"How did flavius know"

"Peeta"

"Oh I should of guessed, just to let you know I don't want people feeling sorry for Me"

"Ok good to know well tonight they have the tribute parade. Normally they dress people up with clothes from the district" he says.

"Yeh ours is coal miners" I say. We will probably by in no clothes with black paint all over us.

"Yeh well I don't wanna do that. Tell me katniss how do you feel about fire"

An hour later I am dressed in a skin tight black body suit with a cape and a crown.

We are walking to the bottom floor of the training centre to the carriages that will take us through the Capitol.

Peeta is dressed up in the same clothes as me with the cape but the crown is missing. His blonde hair has been slicked back. He looks very handsome. He sees me and smiles. He walk over and kisses me. The kiss is stopped by cinna apparently because of my make up.

"Sorry Cinna"

"It's totally ok" he says smiling. A woman with mad yellow curls and Capitol clothes on walks over to us.

"Peeta you forgot your crown come here" he walks away from me and up to the woman. She puts the crown on top of his head careful not to wreck his hair.

He walks back over to me with the woman behind him. "Katniss this is Portia my head stylist. Portia this is katniss my girlfriend"

"Katniss it's so nice to meet you Peeta talks about you all the time. I'm really sorry about what has happened with the games" she seems to be crying and I feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too and thank you we are getting through it" I smile at her trying to reassure her but it doesn't work she keeps crying. She walks in the other direction. Peeta takes me in his arms. He can tell I'm about to cry.

"Ok the parade about to start" cinna says. I pull away from Peeta and look at cinna. "Now remember it isn't real fire"

"Looks pretty real to me"

"Yeh that's the point but these suits are built so you can't feel a thing"

Peeta climbs up onto the carriage and pulls me up after him. He keeps hold of my hand. Cinna come forward with the fire an next thing I know my cape is alight. It tickles but doesn't hurt. I look towards Peeta he looks amazing with the flames on his face.

"Katniss you look... Breath taking" he says. I blush and look away.

Next thing I know the carriage is moving. When we emerge from the tunnel the crowd goes mad. I look towards Peeta and his lips are on mine in seconds. I can't hear the crowd anymore. The only thing I can hear is Peeta telling me he loves me. I've got stop kissing him if I want to save him but I just can't. When I pull away from him the crowd is going Berzerk and we are nearly at the end of the road. We smile an wave the rest of the way. I catch a rose that someone throws towards me and hold is up to the sky along with mine and Peeta hands.

President snow makes his speech that is the same every year and we are moving once again. When we get off the carriage cinna, Portia and Effie are waiting for us.

"That was amazing" Effie says. Portia agrees with her and cinna walks up an give me a hug.

"You where both incredible but who's idea was the kissing"

"Nobodies it just happened" I say smiling at Peeta.

Haymitch comes up next with a young man and woman. The man I recognise as Finnick odair so won 9 years ago at the age of 14 and I don't recognise the woman but she seems to be clinging into finnick very tightly.

"Katniss, Peeta I want you to meet someone, well actually they wanted to meet you"

They walk over to us and introduce themselves.

"I'm finnick" he says.

"Finnick odair yeh I know" I reply.

The woman comes over and introduces herself as Annie Cresta from district 4.

"I just wanted to say that what you did at the reaping was very brave and I don't think I would of been able to do that at the age of 16"

"Yeh but by the age of 16 you had already been through a lot, more than I have"

"yeh fair enough but I don't know what you have been through I've been told that district 12 is a horrible place"

"It's true I have been through a lot an district 12 is home so don't say anything about it you wouldn't understand"

"Ok fine" he walks back to Haymitch with Annie. I turn to Peeta he's laughing.

"What's so funny"

"Them I can't believe him, he's such an idiot" he carries on laughing.

We walk back to our floor and me an Peeta walk straight to our room. He uses the bathroom first and comes out 10 minutes later with a towel round him and he smells of strawberry.

I walk into the bathroom and step into the shower. I press some buttons and the water comes out hot, I scream.

"Katniss are you alright" Peeta shouts through the door.

"Yeh I'm fine sorry it's just that the shower was too hot I don't know how to work it"

"Ok"

I press another couple of buttons and the water turns warm. I find a button that say strawberry and I press it. The water turns into pink water and smells of strawberry.

I step out of the shower a few minutes later realising I never got myself some clothes out. I have to walk back into the room with a towel on. Peeta did it so why can't i.

I walk back in and Peeta is watching the recap of the tribute parade on the tv. "You looked very beautiful with fire around you" he says without turning around. When he does turn around and sees me in a towel he smiles. "You look even more beautiful now."

"I've only come to get my clothes"

He stands up and walks over to me. I put my hand on the back of his neck and the other one through his hair.

He puts his hands on my hips which are covered only by a white towel. "Your my beautiful girl" I blush.

He kisses me "I love you Peeta so so much"

"I love you more katniss, always"

I pull away from him. "I need to get changed" I walk over to the wardrobe to find both mine and Peetas clothes in the same place.

I pull out one of Peetas shirts and a pair of my shorts. He wears some pyjama pants and no top. I walk back into the bathroom to get changed.

When I come back in Peeta is sat on the bed with a box in his hands.

"Me and Haymitch got you these"

"Peeta you need to stop getting me presents"

"It was Haymitch's idea not mine he just told me to give you them"

I take the box if him. Inside is 2 charms for my bracelet. There is a cute little primrose flower and a big 12. He attaches them to my bracelet for me and kisses me on the forehead.

We climb into bed and fall asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

**So what did you think I hope you liked it **

**REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_Last time: I take the box off him. Inside is 2 charms for my bracelet. There is a cute little primrose flower and a big 12. He attaches them to my bracelet for me and kisses me on the forehead. _

_We climb into bed and fall asleep in eachothers arms_.

* * *

The next morning I wake up around 7 with Peeta next to me. He's already awake. He worked in the bakery he used to have to get up at 5 of course he's awake.

"Hey how are you" he says kissing me on the nose.

"I'm brilliant" I say with a scowl. He knows full well how I am. "I'm a bit hungry though" I laugh.

"So am I actually I don't think skipping dinner last night was a good idea."

"No an we left Effie an Haymitch by themselves I don't think that went well" we both laugh.

"So did you sleep well" I ask him.

"Up until 2 this morning. I had a nightmare"

"What was it about" I at moving closer to him.

"I keep thinking about what the games will be like and somehow they become my nightmares" he says looking a bit scared.

"Well it's ok I'm here" I pull him down to kiss me. His arms go around my waist an mine go into his hair keeping close to me.

"Come on we need to eat" I mumble against his lips.

We climb out of bed and just walk down to breakfast in our pyjamas. After Peeta pulls on a shirt obviously.

Effie and Haymitch are already at breakfast. Haymitch is sober and having a conversation with Effie about training today. Peeta an I take our seats next to eachother. We fill up our plates.

"Eat a lot kids you have training today" Effie says.

We don't have to be told twice we fill out plates to the top. I load my plate with eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, beans, batter cakes and some other thins I don't reconsider but taste good. I also take a mug of hot chocolate but it's gone in 2 minutes.

When we finish both Peeta an I look a little green from the food again.

"No let's get down to business. Training. First off I'm guessing you would like to be coached together and not separately."

"Why would we want to be coached separately"

"I don't know it was just a question sweetheart"

"Well together" Peeta says.

"Ok an one last thing before Effie take you to training. In public I want You two by each others side all the time"

"Obviously" I say.

"Yeh and don't show your skills in the training centre save it for your private sessions"

"Ok"

"Now go have fun" he says sarcastically.

Me and Peeta leave the table to get changed. When we get back to our room there are 2 suits on the bed that we are meant to wear.

I go into the bathroom to get changed and Peeta stays in the bedroom.

When I'm change I walk back out but Peeta still isn't changed. I let out. Little scream an he jumps falling over.

"Peeta put your pants on!" I shout to him. He starts laughing.

"What you laughing about"

"You. I'm your boyfriend it doesn't matter if you see me an I have underwear on" he carries on laughing.

I pull my hands away from my face an see that he's right.

"I can't get my pants on anyway"

"I know how you feel it took me ages to get mine on" I say "do you want some help" I ask going a bit red. I'm about to help Peeta Mellark get his pants.

"If it's not too much trouble"

"Of course not" I walk up to him and try to pull up hi pants but they don't seem to want to go.

He falls on the table in the corner of the room and it break causing a load crash. I trip and fall on top of him.

"Oh Peeta! Are you ok" I say getting up.

"Mmhmmm" he mumbles "just a little... Hurt" he climbs up and sways a little.

"Ok well we need to get you pants on" we get them half way up before Haymitch walk into the room we freeze.

"What the hell was that- what is going on?" He says when he sees us.

"It's not what you think Peeta couldn't get his pants on" I say.

"Ok well I'm just going to leave" he walks out shocked. We start laughing.

When we finally get Peetas pants up we are already late. "Come on we need to go" we run out of the room to find Haymitch and Effie in the tv room.

"About time you showed up" Haymitch says.

"We have to go in a minute" Effie says.

"What was that crash by the way" Haymitch says smilin obviously thinking about how he just found us. I hope he hasn't told Effie.

"Peeta fell into a table and it broke. We might need to get someone to fix it" me and Peeta laugh.

"Peeta! Are you ok" Effie says standing up.

"Yeh Effie I'm fine can we go"

When we get to the training centre everyone is already there. We join the circle and the woman starts telling us about the hunger games even though we already know it.

As soon as she has finished Peeta nudges me in the arm. "So where do you want to start" he asks.

"What about knot tying"

"Sounds fun" we walk over to the knot tying station and the instructor looks happy that he has guests.

I can do all the knots that he teaches us but I have to help Peeta on nearly all of them.

When we are done with knot tying we go over to the camouflage station. Peeta loves this station. He paints me into a tree and when I go into the trees I seem to disappear. He is amazing.

He helps me clean off all the paint from my body and we move on.

"What now" I ask him. He turns around but all the stations have someone in and we are trying to avoid people after what happened in prepping.

"What about wrestling thats empty" he suggests

"But Haymitch said where not suppose to show our skills and anyway we would have to wrestle one of the people who work here I wouldn't be able to wrestle you" I say.

"Well I don't care what Haymitch said and I'll talk to them about it" we walk over.

"Hey is there anyway that me and katniss can wrestle together" he asks the attendant.

"Sorry no can do cranes orders" he replies.

"But we are the same district and did you not see the reaping I'm not going to kill her and she isn't going to kill me"

"I will talk to crane about it" he walks off and I turn to Peeta.

"You know this is going to draw a lot of attention right"

"And why is that" he asks pulling me to him.

"Because tributes aren't meant to fight other tributes unless you are in the arena"

"Yeh but we don't know if we are allowed yet"

"Well if we are then we will be watched"

"I know but I only want to wrestle with you" he kisses me on the forehead and the attendant walks back in.

"Crane said that you can wrestle but if it goes too far we can take disciplinary action"

We take our places on the mat and the attendant says go. I try my hardest to pin Peeta to the floor but he's too strong and too quick. I told him never to go easy on me.

I try to move but it's hopeless I any move at all with him on top of me. I do the only thing I can think of. I kiss him. His grip loosens just enough for me to knock him over. Before he knows it he is pinned to the ground by me.

"Is that all you got Everdeen"

"That's all I need Mellark"

"Oh are you sure about that" I'm pinned down again. "Do you give up yet." He asks.

"Me. Katniss Everdeen. Give up. Never"

"Ok then if you want it that way" I try to think of something to do but nothing comes to mind. Then it hits me there was one move that rye told me knocks him down. Apparently Peeta has a very soft spot behind his knee. It's my best bet. I station my foot inbetween his knees and kick lightly behind his right knee. He falls on top of me and I have enough strength to knock him off me and climb on top of him pinning him to the ground.

"Ok fine you win. How did you know about my soft spot"

"Rye told me" I say.

"Oh I should of guessed" he says laughing. We both turn to see most of the tributes watching. Some of them have a look of jealousy on their faces. Maybe some of them like Peeta or maybe I was good at pinning him down.

The bell rings signalling lunch and everyone is taken to the dining hall in single file line. Peeta is behind me and the male from district 11, thresh, is infront of me.

When we get there. Districts 1,2 and 4 make a group table to the side but the rest of the districts just stay with their partners. Me an Peeta walk straight to the food table an grab enough food for us both. We take the table as far away from the careers as possible. I face the rest of them. Some of them are looking at us with a look of jealousy and some seem to be laughing at us.

Me and Peeta eat lunch in silence and we are then sent back to the training centre for a few hours before dinner.

The next 2 days go by really fast. As promised we don't show any of our skills. We just stick to knitting and making fires and things like that. I spent the whole time with Peeta I made sure he was always by my side. I don't know how much longer I have with him but I know I can probably count the amount of days on one hand ...

* * *

**I hope you liked it ... **  
**I finish college on Monday so I will be able to update more hopefully because I will have more free time over Christmas holidays just not in Christmas Day or Boxing Day... **

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Sorry about where it says knitting and making fires in the last chapter it's meant to say knotting an making fires haha **

_Last time: The next 2 days go by really fast. As promised we don't show any of our skills. We just stick to knotting and making fires and things like that. I spent the whole time with Peeta I made sure he was always by my side. I don't know how much longer I have with him but I know I can probably count the amount of days on one hand ..._

* * *

At the end of the three day training we have to present our chosen skill. Of course mine is shooting, Peetas is his strength.

We have until dinner for some more training and then when dinner comes they will call us out one by one to show them out skill. District 1 go first. Boy then the girl which means I will go last.

Me and Peeta do some climbing all day. At one point in the day I must have fallen off the climbing wall because I wake up with Peeta and one of the peacekeepers stood over me.

"She's fine" the peacekeeper says and just walks away.

"What happened" I say getting up. Peeta has a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know you where climbing up the wall, then you looked at me and smiled and you fell"

"Oh ok what time does dinner start"

"It's started 10 minutes ago we better get going"

We make it to the dinner hall and everyone looks at us. All the tributes are still in which means they haven't started calling us in yet.

Peeta and I get our food and take our usual seat in the corner of the room. Nobody seems their usual self today. The careers are normally laughing and joking about an they all seem so serious today.

The first tribute... Marvel is called whilst I'm still eating and glimmer is called in 15 minute later.

After 4 and a half hours me and Peeta are sitting alone in the Dining hall.

He takes my hand and pulls my chair closer to his. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what your going to do in there" he asks.

"I think I might just shoot if I can work the bow"

"Your katniss Everdeen why would you not be able to use the bow" he laughs.

"Because I've never used it"

"Oh ok fair enough"

"Peeta Mellark" the voice says.

"Good luck" I say to him.

He stands up and give me a light kiss on the head before letting Go of my hand an walking toward the door.

(PEETAS POV)

I walk into the training centre and everything is as it was this morning. The cushion is still on the floor where katniss passed out and everything seems untouched. The game makers are on a balcony at the back of the room. Some of them look at me but most of them are drunk and don't notice I walked in.

"Peeta Mellark, district 12" a few more of them look at me as I shout to them.

"Go ahead" Seneca crane shouts back.

I walk over to the weights station and pick up the heaviest one. I throw it over my head towards the climbing wall. All the anger I am holding in is in this throw. It flies towards the wall an the impact causes the wall to fall backwards and crumble. To my surprise some of the game makers applaud when the wall falls.

"Thank you, you may leave" crane says and I leave.

As I walk out Katniss is walking through the doors. I stop and give her a little kiss. "I'm sorry about that" I say motioning to the training centre an I walk away.

(KATNISS POV)

"I'm sorry about that" Peeta says looking towards the training centre. He walks away before I can ask why he is on about.

When I walk into the training room, some peacekeepers are cleaning up what looks like rubble, where the climbing wall used to be. So that's what Peeta was on about.

I ignore it an walk over to the archery station. I grab a bow and 4 arrows and walk back towards the targets at the front of the room.

"Katniss Everdeen, district 12" the head game maker looks at me.

The first target comes up and I load my arrow into my bow and let go. It lands a few inches off the side of the target. I hear a few of the game makers laugh at me.

I grab another arrow and shoot it towards the target this time it lands in the middle where the heart would be.

I shoot another arrow towards a bag for punching and the Sand inside covers the floor. I do a forward roll and shoot an arrow up to one of the lights on the ceiling. Sparks fly around me from the lights.

It's excellent shooting. I turn to the game makers a few are nodding approval to my shooting. The majority of them are too happy about a stupid toast pig that was just brought into the room.

I am suddenly furious. I run back over to the archery station and grab another arrow. I walk back over loading my bow. I shoot the arrow towards the pig and the apple is skewered against the wall behind it.

They all stare at me disbelieved. At this moment I don't care. I am pretty proud that I did that. They should of been paying attention.

"Thank you for your consideration" I say and start towards the exit. I throw the bow behind me an leave them all looking startled.

I leave the training centre and walk straight to the elevator an hit the 12 button. When I make it back to out floor no one is there. Peeta isn't even in our room.

I walk straight into the bathroom and get in the shower pressing some random buttons.

Now I've done it. No doubt they are gonna kill me and Peeta within the first 24 hours and I wanted to keep Peeta safe. Wait why would they kill Peeta. I'm the one that almost shot them but from what it looked like Peeta did something bad too. Was he trying to destroy the training centre what a stupid boy.

10 minutes later I climb out of the shower and pull on one of Peetas shirts and a random pair of shorts. I climb into bed just like that and fall asleep.

I'm woken by a knock on the door. "Katniss are you in there" it's Effie.

"Yeh go away" I shout.

"Katniss dinner is out come and eat" I ignore her and she finally leaves.

Peeta walks into the room. Of course she would of got Peeta.

"Katniss come to dinner please"  
He asks sitting next to me on the bed.

"Peeta please just go" I ask nicely. I cant be horrible too him when I could loose him in a couple of days.

"Fine if you don't want to eat for yourself eat for me please I don't want to see you starving" he says with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Peeta I'm not hungry" I say curling up hitting him with my knees accidentally.

"Katniss if you don't come I will carry you and make you eat that food" he says.

"And I how are you going to do that" I start crying.

"Please just come" he rips the covers off me and bury my face in my pillow not wanting him to see me cry.

"Katniss look at me" I don't but he forces me too. He sees the tears and his face drops even more.

"Katniss tell me what's wrong"

"Peeta I signed our death warrant" I say more tears coming. I sit up and let Peeta hold me.

"What do you mean katniss" he takes me in his arms.

"I mean that in my private sessions I shot an arrow at the game makers" he doesn't sounds shocked.

"Did it ... Hit anyone"

"No just the apple in the stupid roast pigs mouth but I got annoyed they weren't paying attention to me"

"I know how you feel when I got in most of them where drunk"

"Yeh what did you do I saw a fallen wall"

"I threw the heaviest weight to the climbing wall and I guess I got really angry but the next thing I knew the climbing wall was crumbling to the ground."

"Oh Peeta they are going to kill us both on the first day" I cry more and pull closer to Peeta. He climbs on the bed fully and pulls me onto his lap. "Katniss I'm not going to let that happen I promise. One of us is going home I promise" I know he means me but I don't say anything.

10 minutes later I'm falling asleep in Peetas arms. He has his back against the back board of the bed and I'm still lying on top of him with the covers around us both. I know Peeta isn't asleep. He's just watching me.

Someone knocks on the door. "Katniss Peeta get out here now I'm loosing my patients the tv is about to come on with your scores" it's Haymitch

"Coming Haymitch" Peeta shouts.

"I don't want to go" I mumble.

"I'll still carry you If you want"

"No I don't want to go I want to stay in bed, you go" I feel him slide out from underneath me and I automatically miss his warmth.

"Nope your coming too" he lifts me up and puts me over his shoulder.

"Peeta! Put me down now!"

"Nope are you going to walk"

"Yes I'm going to walk, back to bed! Put me down!"

"When we get into the tv room" I give up fighting against him.

Haymitch and Effie are sitting on opposite sides of the room. They both look really annoyed. Cinna and Portia are sitting on the sofa next to eachother on one side saving the other side for me and Peeta.

"About time, you missed dinner" Haymitch says obviously annoyed.

Peeta sets me down on the sofa and I try to make a run for the bedroom but I'm stopped by his warm arms. He pulls me over to him and I sit on his lap. He won't let me go.

"Peeta! Let me go!"

"No definitely not, you are staying here"

"Fine then your sleeping here" I say getting slightly annoyed.

"Fine but you have to stay" I give up and he lets me go. I move away from him and sit on the other end of the sofa. He seems hurt but I don't care.

The tv comes on and starts with the scores. The careers get 10s obviously. The girl from 11 gets a 7. Wow! What could that little girl have possibly done to get her a 7.

When district 12 comes on Peeta is sat next to me with his hand on my knee in comfort and my Hand on top of his. I'm falling asleep when he smacks me in the leg. "Katniss it's on" I look up to the tv and see Peeta face on the screen. "District 12 Peeta Mellark with an 8"

We all congratulate him. Portia gives him a hug. I give him a hug an I stay there with my head on his shoulder.

"Now last but not least. District 12 katniss Everdeen" we all stare up at the tv. Only Peeta knows what I did. "With an... 11" I can't move I'm too shocked. Peeta stands up a little too fast and I end up led on the sofa.

He picks me up and spins me around. We all make a toast to me. Well everyone else does, I don't. I'm still shocked. How could they give me an 11 nobody has ever got an 11 before.

"Katniss what did you do" Haymitch asks.

"I shot an arrow at them" everyone stops and looks at me

"What?!" Effie shouts.

"They weren't paying attention to me so I shot an arrow at them"

"Oh I don't even care you made history with that 11" Effie says giving me a hug.

When everyone has gotten over the 11 I'm almost asleep with my head on Peetas lap.

"Katniss if you tired go to bed" he says stroking my cheek.

Everyone is watching us. I have noticed that they are all amazed by mine and Peetas relationship. Like they haven't been in a relationship before. Well Haymitch probably hasn't.

"No I'm not tired i want to stay here with you"

"Please Kat baby I can tell your tired and you not going to get much sleep in the arena"

I sit up and look at him. "Neither are you, you need to sleep as well"

"I'll come soon I promise"

"Ok fine I know I'm not going to win this" I stand up feeling a little wobbly. I bend over and kiss Peeta. His hand on my cheek and mine I'm his hair. I hear cinna sigh and Portia cry a little. They still haven't got over the fact that we are going into the arena. "Alright that's it you two do that in your own time" Haymitch says. I pull apart from Peeta and start walking away.

I give Effie a little wave and Haymitch a smile. I give cinna a hug and Portia a little hug too for the first time.

"Night everyone love you Peeta" I shout back.

"Night Kat" they shout.

"I love you too baby always" I hear Peeta shout. Portia starts to cry again.

I climb into bed and pull the covers up waiting for sleep but it doesn't come. I can't stop thinking about that 11 why would they give me that. The only reason they would give me an 11 is if the actually liked me or they wanted me to die first.

2 hours later I realise that I'm not going to get to sleep even though I was practically falling asleep earlier . Then I realise every other time Peeta was with me. Wait, where is he. He can't have taken it seriously when I told him to sleep on the sofa could he.

I climb out of bed and pull the covers around me. I walk down the hallway to the tv room. I can hear the tv on. Hopefully Peeta. When I get there I find Haymitch asleep in one of the chairs. Drunk probably. I switch the tv off and continue my search for Peeta.

I look in Haymitch's room but I don't dare look in Effie's. Id rather not see her without all the make up and stuff on. I look in the room that would of been Peetas if we didn't share a room.

The covers on the bed are all ruffled so he has been here. The clothes he was wearing today are on the bed. I check the bathroom but no one is there. I look in the drawers to find loads of clothes. I pull out a pair of Peetas pyjama bottoms and a hoodie from the drawers and swap them for the covers around me. I find my boots from district 12 and pull them on. I make my way to the roof.

When I get to the roof I see Peeta looking out over the Capitol. I walk out the door and I'm hit with too much wind. It's freezing. Peeta is out here in some pyjama pants. No top and no shoes.

"Peeta what are you doing out here" I say wrapping my arms around him. He's freezing. "Peeta your freezing we need to get you inside" he turns to me and I can see his tears. "Peeta baby what's wrong"

"Nothing Kat go back to bed" he says turning away from me.

"I'm not going back without you I can't sleep" I say. He turns toward me an wraps his arms around me as if to keep me warm even though he is the cold one.

"Kat I'm fine I'll be down soon"

"Then I'm going to wait for you, what's wrong"

"I can't stop thinking about that 11 just flashing on the tv. It's going to make the career come after you. But I promise you katniss that with every breathe in me I will save you from that nightmare"

"Peeta let's talk about this tomorrow please it's late we need to sleep" I take of the hoodie and hand it to him. "Please wear this" he shakes his head.

"No I'm not cold"

"Yes you are Peeta take it" he gives in and pulls the hoodie over his head.

"Thank you now let's go to bed"

When we get back to our room I leave Peeta on the bed and run back to the other room. I grab both covers from my bed and his bed. All his pillows and another hoodie from his drawers for me. I take of my boots and leave them with his and our reaping clothes. Maybe I'll talk to Cinna about us wearing these boots in the arena because I don't want to leave them in the Capitol.

I go back to my room and Peeta is asleep curled up in a ball. Peeta isn't the kind of person to Sleep like that he is the kind I person to sleep spread out.

I lay one of the covers over him and then the other one and climb under with him. The normal heat he emits is gone and it's just cold.

I try my best to fall asleep not thinking about how cold I am next to him. He needs the warmth or he will get ill.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter **

**REVIEW REVIEW ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_Last time: I try my best to fall asleep not thinking about how cold I am next to him. He needs the warmth or he will get ill. _

* * *

The next day when I get up I'm sweating so much. The 2 covers obviously warmed Peeta up. I turn around and he is gone. I get up and walk out the door still in the pants and hoodie from last night.

I find Peeta sitting at the dining table with his hoodie and pants still on eating a bowl of soup.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss! Good morning"

"Why do you seem so surprised to see me"

"It's 4 in the morning" I look up at the clock to see he is right.

"Oh yeh" I laugh "well the bed was too hot"

"Yeh sorry about that"

"Why you sorry" I sit next to him.

"Because of last night and I left the room about 1 this morning an I've been here since then I'm guessing that's why the bed was hot" he says looking down.

"Peeta what was wrong with you last night"

"It's that stupid 11 it's messed up my head!" He lashes out at his soup and it's flies at the wall. "All I want to do in that arena is save your life and get you home but now they want to kill you first what if they get to you before I do. I can't loose you katniss I can't, I only just got you" he pacing back and forth an the tears are coming freely down both our faces. I Stand up and walk towards him. I Stand infront of him to stop him from walking anymore. "Peeta! Stop!" He looks at me.

"Why! Why should I!"

"You'll wake everyone up calm down I'll be fine" I say.

I walk him over to the sofa and automatically pull his head down onto my lap he lays his legs down the rest of the sofa and I lift mine up and put them on the table. It looks like Haymitch must have gone to bed eventually because he isn't here.

"Peeta it's fine I promise"

Within 5 minutes he's asleep. I listen to him sleep and it sends me back to sleep.

When I wake up 6 hours later at 10 o clock Peetas head is still on my lap but someone has covered him in blankets and I have one over my legs. I hear whispering from the other side of the room and turn around slowly so I don't wake Peeta.

"Hey she's awake" cinna whispers.

"What time is it" I ask.

"10 o clock, we heard off Haymitch that you both had a rough night last night so we left you to sleep" cinna says.

"Well thank you but how do you know" I ask Haymitch

"I heard you arguing on the roof and I heard you in here early this morning, what was going on"

"Peeta didn't sleep, he spent all night on the roof, it was freezing up there and he only had pyjama pants on. Then I got him in bed and apparently he left about an hour later. When I came in here he started lashing out at everything and shouting" I explain.

"I'm guessing that's why we found soup on the wall" Haymitch asks.

"Yeh, so what's planned for today"

"Interview training" Effie says.

"Fun, well can we atleast wait for Peeta to wake up by himself he needs sleep after last night"

"Whatever but if it gets to noon then I'm waking him up" Haymitch says taking a drink.

"Ok one minute this could take a while. Cinna could you help" he gets up from the table and walks over.

"Could you get me that cushion" I say pointing to the cushion on the chair.

He picks it up an hands it to me. I pull off the cover from my legs and drop it on the floor.

I lift up Peeta head slowly. He must be deeply asleep because I know for a fact that Peeta is a light sleeper and he never sleeps this late. I put the cushion on the sofa and lay is head on it. I give him a kiss on the head and pull his covers up further to his neck and make sure his feet are covered. I grab the covers off the floor. I pull them around my shoulders and walk back to the table with cinna.

I sit in my usual place and eat the soup that someone put here for me a few minutes ago. It's that nice I ask for a second bowl but after that I ask for stew because it's even better than the soup.

"So today if Peeta agrees then we are going to train you together for tomorrow but if not then we will coach you separately but if we coach you together then we will have more time." Effie says reading a clipboard. "You have Half the day with me and half with Haymitch. I'll be doing correct posture and Haymitch will be talking about speaking and getting sponsors which you already know about obviously"

"Ok who's first then" I ask.

"I am going first dear. Haymitch will work with you after dinner" Effie says.

"Ok sounds good what if Peeta doesn't want to be coached together"

"Then whilst your with me Peeta will be with Haymitch and then the other way around"

"Oh ok"

"Now about sleeping. What is wrong with Peeta seriously he never acted like this before" Haymitch asks.

"It's hard to explain. He just... He overthinks everything which causes him to freak out about loads of things like my 11 for example. Do you remember that night with Eric... Was he freaking out then.?"

"Yeh he looked like he was going to burn the district" Haymitch says

"That's because he was over thinking it"

"You can't over think something like that it demands that much thought"

"I know but the point is his emotions get the best of him sometime"

"Ok now I understand"

"He will be fine when he wakes up I promise just don't mention the 11 or last night. He will remember it but he won't over think it now because he's had a good sleep"

"Ok well if you want I could get something to help him sleep at night to calm him down" Effie suggests.

"What you mean like sleep syrup? No definitely not"

"Ok fine well how is he going to sleep then"

"It's fine I'll sort that out"

Peeta doesn't wake up until 11:25. We are all sitting in the tv room. I'm back sitting with Peetas head on my lap. Effie and Haymitch are sitting in their chairs and cinna and Portia left an hour ago to sort out our clothes for tomorrow.

"Katniss?"

"Yeh"

"Where am I?"

"Your in the tv room Peeta we fell asleep here last night"

"Yeh I remember what time is it" he sits up. His face is pale and his eyes are tired.

"Half 11"

"What?!, why did you let me sleep that long?" He half shouts at me.

"Because you didn't sleep last night and you needed the sleep"

"Ok well what are we doing today" he lays his head back down on my lap.

"Interview prep with Effie and Haymitch"

"Ok well what's first"

"Posture with Effie" I say

"Well let's get started then"

After we get dressed we spent a couple hours with Effie. She doesn't have Peeta do much except sit like a gentleman and smile properly. When it comes to me it's completely different. Because I was raised in the seam I don't have very good posture. She gets me into a very big dress and very high heels. I have to try walking around in them for an hour even though the interview is only 3 minutes long.

I have to know how to hold the dress up, "not above the ankle katniss!" Effie shouts when I pull it up to far.

She gets me to smile like I am actually delighted and not terrified.

Peeta is sitting in the corner the whole time laughing at me when I get something wrong. He gets shouted at off Effie a couple of times for laughing but he doesn't seem to stop. It's fine I'll get him later.

At the end of the session my feet are killing and I'm so tired from walking around all the time in the heals I can hardly walk straight. Peeta is fine just a little tired from laughing. I couldn't be bothered to take of the dress I just wanted some food so I'll take it off later when I get changed.

For dinner I eat some more of the stew that I love but I eventually have too much and have to give the rest to Peeta.

Me and Peeta leave the table earlier than everyone else so that we can get changed before Haymitch is finished.

We both shove on some jeans and a top and set off back to the tv room. We take a seat on the sofa whilst everyone finishes their food. I can feel their eyes on the back of my head watching me and Peeta but I don't care.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted last night" he says.

"Peeta it's fine, it's understandable I would have acted the same way" I smile at him.

"I know but getting angry at you there was no need for that"

"Peeta baby listen to me" I take his face in my hands "it was fine"

"Thank you" he kisses me. For the first time since the reaping he kisses me properly. It feels amazing and I never want it To end. My fingers find his hair and his go around my waist.

I pull away. "I love you Peeta so, so much and whatever happens in that arena nothing will change that" I say

"Katniss I love you too always"

"Always!" I hug him and just sit there hugging him until Haymitch comes over.

"Hi Haymitch where's everyone else"

"Well Effie went somewhere Effie goes I don't know. Cinna had to take Portia out because she was crying because of your little scene there" he says.

"Oh you saw that, sorry" my cheeks go red.

"Yep saw it and heard the 'I love you' that you both shared. Please don't do it again in my presence or Portia's for that matter"

"Ok so what are we doing with you then" Peeta asks.

"Speaking for the interview"

We spend the next couple of hours answering random questions off Haymitch so that he can assess how good we are at speaking. Apparently Peeta is a good speaker but I am not. Even when I'm telling the truth I look like I'm Lying. He says that I have to just try not to make it look like I'm lying and I'll be fine. Well that was no help at all. Thanks Haymitch.

When we are done with Haymitch we go straight to bed and fall asleep. Hopefully nothing will happen tonight with Peeta and he will sleep.

* * *

**Not as long as the last chapter but never mind. **

**I reckon I'm getting better at writing what do you guys think ;) **

**REVIEW REVIEW ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Huffelpuff- thank you for all the reviews. I like the name ;) Everlark is the best ship ever I agree they are so cute :) **

_Last time: When we are done with Haymitch we go straight to bed and fall asleep. Hopefully nothing will happen tonight with Peeta and he will sleep. _

* * *

When I wake up the next day, Peeta is still asleep and my prep team is stood at the foot of out bed. Octavia and Venia are sat on out chairs an flavius stands behind them.

"I was wondering when you where going to wake up" flavius says.

"What are you all doing here" I ask them.

"It's your interviews today, you need prepping" he says. I sit up a little careful not to wake Peeta.

"This early?, what about Peetas prep team."

"They are still in bed, he doesn't have as much prepping as you." Great I'm spending most of the day with my prep team whilst Peeta gets a lie in.

I move a little to get out of bed and Peeta stirs. "Kat where you going" he asks.

"I've got to be prepped for the interviews later" I say back. He puts his hands around my waist and holds me there. "Peeta let go I have to go"

"No please stay" he asks. He still has his eyes closed.

"Peeta my prep team are here I have to go I'll see you later I promise" he opens his eyes and looks towards my prep team. "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too Peeta, now we need your girlfriend for a while but you can stay asleep" Octavia says.

He let's go off me but sits up. "Peeta you don't have to come you can stay in bed" I tell him.

"No it's fine I'm not tired" I look at the clock. It's 8am. "Peeta your prep team won't be up for a couple of hours what are you going to do."

"I don't know I'll find something to do" we all stand an walk to the dining room.

Peeta and I take out normal seats an Effie sits at the table. Haymitch is probably still in bed. Cinna will be getting my dress ready and I have no idea where Portia will be. My prep team leave the room to go sort out all the make up an stuff I'm supposed to wear.

Peeta hands me the pot of stew near him and I fill my bowl. He does the same and we start to eat.

"Peeta why are you up your prep team won't be up for a couple of hours" Effie asks whilst we eat.

"I didn't want to stay in bed" he says. Probably because I wasn't there.

"Ok well eat you food then we could watch tv whilst Katniss is being prepped if you want"

"Yeh sounds alright, maybe we can persuade Haymitch to join us" he says laughing.

"Yeh not a chance" he says taking a drink. We all laugh at him.

We finish our food and Effie offers to take me to my prep room. I stand up and push the chair under. I kiss Peeta and start walking towards the door.

"Try not to kill anyone" I hear Peeta shout to me laughing.

"I won't promise anything" I turn around and give him a wink before leaving with Effie.

When we make it to my prep room my prep team are there with everything set up.

"Katniss just in time. We have your bath ready in the other room"

They strip my down to beauty base zero when I'm done in my bath which means that my hair is silky and soft. My face has no make up on but is still smooth an my nails are perfectly shaped but not painted. They also rid my body of any hair.

After they have finished I am taken to see cinna.

"Cinna!" I hug him. We are alone in a room not much bigger than mine and Peetas bedroom.

"Katniss nice to see you again"

"It's only been a day"

"I know" we both laugh. "So how is Peeta since his freak out"

"He's better" I smile.

"Right well let's get down to business"

"First I have something to ask you"

"Go ahead"

"Erm... You know the boots that me an Peeta wore at the reaping" I ask.

"Yeh the matching ones"

"Well do you think we could wear them in the arena"

"I don't know I'll have to ask somepeople. I'll talk to Portia about it"

"Thank you so much"

We spend the next 2 hours getting me prepped. He does my make up and my hair and I have to close my eyes for the dress and shoes.

I feel the silky cloth slide over my hair. I have I hold onto something for him I out my shoes on. When I open my eyes and look into the mirror I'm looking at a completely different girl.

My dress is covered in Jems. It's red and yellow an gives te impression that I'm being engulfed in flames from my feet to my shoulders.

I am not pretty, I am not beautiful, I am as radiant as the sun.

For a while we just stare at me. "Oh cinna, thank you" I finally whisper.

"Twirl for me" I hold out my arms and spin in a circle. Cinna gasps.

He has me walk around in the shoes for a while which are a lot more manageable than effies. The dress I better too because I don't have to hold it up at the bottom.

We meet the rest of the district 12 team at the elevators. Portia has definitely been hard at work when I see Peeta my mouth drops. His does the same when he sees me.

"Peeta you look amazing" he is wearing a striking black suit with flames going up the sleeves and pants.

"Kat you look breath taking" he say pulling away at looking at me properly.

"Thank you" he kisses me but this time isn't stopped by cinna.

We all walk into the elevator and press the button.

When we leave the elevator all the other tributes are lined up ready to go on stage.

Everyone else is interviewed in not time and I'm being introduced. I kiss Peeta goodbye. There's a camera backstage so all of panem just saw me kiss Peeta. "Good luck it will be alright" he can see the fear on my face.

I feel like I'm in a dream. My feet carry me onto the stage and I shake Caesars hand.

"So katniss the Capitol much be very different to district 12 tell me what you like the most" he asks happily.

My mouth has gone dry. The stage fright is getting to me now. I can't speak. I hear Peeta voice in my head telling me good luck.

"The lamb stew" I finally answer smiling.

"The one with the dried plums" I nod "oh it's my favourite" he says.

"So about the opening ceremonies, when you came out in that chariot, my heart stopped and that kiss, I think I had a heart attack" he says laughing.

"My heart stopped but I was hoping that I wouldn't burn to death"

"Well tell me about the flames where they real"

"Yes" I look towards cinna and he nods "infact I'm wearing them today would you like to see"

"Yeh alright" I stand up and walk forward.

I hold my arms out and spin. The reaction is immediate. I hear screams of admiration all around. I stop and Caesar looks startled. "Oh do that again"

I lift up my arms and spin again. Letting the dress engulf me in flames. When I stop I clutch Caesars arm.

"Don't stop" he says

"I have to I'm dizzy" he wraps a protective arm around me and it feels foreign compared to Peeta but I accept it anyway.

"I've got you, can't have you following in your mentors footsteps can we" he says and I sit back down.

"So tell us about your training score. El-ev-en"

I glance up at the game makers on the balcony. "Well all I can say is it was probably a first"

"Yes it was"

"The next question is about the reaping"

I brace myself.

"Can you tell us about your sister"

"Well her names prim. She twelve and I love her more than anything"

"And what about Peeta being reaped. The famous boyfriend of yours"

"Well in the moment I knew for sure that I hated the Capitol" I shouldn't have said that, "but they can be forgiven for everything they have done for us by letting us have time together." I add on.

The buzzer sounds "well it looks like we get to speak to him now. Katniss Everdeen everyone" and I walk off the stage. Effie and Haymitch are there and Peetas interview starts so we stand an watch it.

He walks on the stage and everyone cheers.

"Peeta, how are you"

"I'm good Caesar, how are you"

"I'm grand Peeta I'm grand" Caesar says "so how do you like the Capitol"

"It's different, it's a lot different than back home" Peeta says.

"Different, in what way" he asks.

"Well the showers here are weird"

"Showers, we have different showers"

"Tell me Caesar do I smell of roses to you"

He hesitantly smells him "yeh actually you do, do- do I smell of roses" Peeta doesn't hesitate.

"Oohhh well you definitely smell better than I do"

"Well I've lived here longer"

"That makes sense" the audience laugh at them.

"So Peeta about the lovely miss Everdeen." Peeta looks at him with a smile on his face "how long have you known her"

"I've known her for 11 years but I've only been friends with her for almost a year now. We've been dating for just over a month" he says.

"How do you become friends a year ago?"

"She saved my life"

"Well such a hero what happened"

"The bakery collapsed and she found me and saved my whole family that day"

"Well she is quite the girlfriend"

"Yes she is an I love her with all my heart" his smile fades an he looks at his shoes. Please don't start over thinking things.

"Well it's heartbreaking that you are both going into this arena. I wish you both the best of look"  
The buzzer sounds and Peeta walks off the stage. I realize I have tears rolling down my face and when I see Peeta leave the stage I run into his arms.

He was followed down by a camera. Panem is watchin us but I don't care. I hear Caesar shout about something going on back stage and I realise it's us.

I bury my face in Peetas shoulder so they don't see my tears.

"Katniss what's wrong" he ask pulling away.

"Nothing I'm fine there just tears, your interview was great"

"Thank you"

I pull away and kiss him with my arms around the back of his neck. I hear the 'awws' from the Capitol people and I pull away.

"I love you Peeta"

"I love you too katniss"

That night we eat dinner in silence and then watch the recap of the interviews. I'm sitting next to Peeta and Cinna. Portia sits on the other side of Peeta and Effie and Haymitch sit in their normal chairs.

The interview go by really fast and it shows the tributes walking off the stage. When it gets to me you can see the fear in my face. My interview goes by quickly an Peeta is up. Him and Caesar laugh and when they show him coming from the stage they leave the camera on to show me and him kissing. You can see the tears visible on my face.

Peeta takes hold of my hand when the tears threaten to come again. I look at Portia. She has tears coming down her face.

When the tv turns off we all sit there for a while. Tomorrow me and Peeta are going into the arena. Haymitch and Effie won't be there in the morning so we have to say goodbye now before we go to bed. Me an Peeta stand up first.

He takes my hand and I talk. "I want you all to know what a privilege It is to have known you all and we all know that the odd of either me or Peeta comin out of this alive are very low."

I feel the tears coming again and Peeta wraps a protective arm around my waist. "I feel the same. If I had to have anybody as my team in district 12 I'm glad it was you lot. Sure you get on out nerves sometimes but I'm going to miss you all" I hug him and he rests his head on top of mine.

I can hear Effie crying now. Great.

"Katniss, Peeta I have been glad to be your escort" Effie says an we both give her a hug. She leaves the room and we move on to Portia and cinna. I give a still crying Portia a hug. "Thank you Portia, I know I didn't know you that well but thank you anyway" I hug her and move away. Her and cinna leave the room.

We walk up to Haymitch. "Any last advice" I ask him.

"Yeh, as soon as that gong sounds I want you both to get the hell out of there. Find water."

"And after that"

"Stay alive" he gives us a little smile.

"Thank you Haymitch" I say. I walk over and give him a hug he hesitates but eventually hugs me back.

"I want you both to try your hardest in there" he says. "I know what it's like and it will not be easy at all"

"Thanks Haymitch" Peeta gives a small hug and a pat on the back.

"Haymitch I want you to do something for me" I say. I glance towards Peeta then look at Haymitch.

"Anything sweatheart"

I'm crying even more now "if I don't make it back I want you to give this to Prim" I hand him the bracelet that him and Peeta got me. He looks down at it and I see a tear escape his eye.

"I promise you I will"

"Thank you Haymitch for everything"

"Your welcome now you better get to bed"

We walk away and Haymitch watches us go still holding out the bracelet I just handed him.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**4 chapters in one day your pretty lucky well if you live in the UK anyway because I don't the time in America but your welcome. **

_Last time: We walk away and Haymitch watches us go still holding out the bracelet I just handed him. _

* * *

After we say goodbye to everyone Peeta and I go to bed.

I walk in to the bathroom to shower and change whilst he changes when I walk back in Peeta is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "Peeta what's wrong"

He looks up "I'm just scared"

"I know how you feel I am too" I sit on his lap.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look great after having a shower"

"No because I don't own a shower" I say laughing.

"Well you do" he says

"Thank you" I say.

He kisses me and there's nothing to stop us this time. I change my position so my legs are on either side of him. I carry on kissing him. My hands go into his hair and his go around my waist. Making their way up.

I pull away and press my forehead to his. "I love you Peeta don't ever forget that" he says. A tear escaping his eye.

"I love you too Peeta forever" I give him a quick kiss and climb off him. "Come on we should get some sleep"

By midnight I realise that I'm not going to be able to sleep. I look at Peeta. He fell asleep an hour ago. I climb out of bed carefully. Walk to Peetas room and pull on a hoodie and my boots. I walk off up to the roof.

It's colder than it was the other night and this time I'm alone so I'll have to put up with the cold.

I walk over to the front and look out over the Capitol. There is a party going on in the streets outside the training centre. The interviews are on. My face flashes up a couple of times and Peetas does aswell. When they show out kiss the crowd goes Berzerk, shouting and screaming.

I move away from the balcony and lean my back against the wall. The tears come heavily and I don't stop them I'm alone so no one can see. I slide my back down the wall and pull my knees up so I'm lying in a ball on the cold floor crying. I can feel the wind through my still wet hair binging more chills to my body.

(PEETAS POV)

I wake up and I'm alone. I look at the clock and see that it's half 12. Where could Katniss be. No doubt she wasn't able to sleep. I climb out of bed and to my bedroom. I get a hoodie out of the drawers and pull it on along with my boots. I walk up to the roof.

I walk through the doors. It's cold but no ones up here. I walk to the balcony to see the Capitol people having a party. How can they have a party when we are going to be sent into the arena tomorrow. Oh yeh that's right because they don't care.

I turn around and am about to go back in when I find katniss lying on the floor curled up in a ball and shivering.

"Katniss!" I run over to her and pull her into my arms. She's freezing. "Katniss wake up!" I shake her. She turns her head towards me and her lips are turning blue. "Katniss we need to get you inside"

"No I'm staying here" I try to pick her up but she starts kicking me so I put her back down.

"Ok fine wait here" I run back to our room and get all the covers.

I run back up to the roof and cover her in the bed covers. She doesn't react so I pull her to me again and try to rub some warmth back into her body.

Half an hour later she has some colour back into her face but still refuses to go back inside.

"Why won't you come back inside katniss"

"Because I don't want to" she moves away from me and walks towards the balcony.

I walk over and stand next to her. I take her hand in mine.

(KATNISS POV)

If I don't do it now then I won't be able to. I won't see him again until the arena.

"Peeta I need to talk to you about something"

He pulls me to him and I don't have the heart to move away so I just let him hold me.

"Go on what's wrong" he asks.

"We need to break up" his grip loosens and he moves away.

"What" I don't dare look at him but I can hear his voice breaking.

"I'm serious, please just believe me I need to break up with you. It breaks my heart to do this but I don't have a choice" I say.

"Katniss why are you doing this what's wrong"

I burst it out before I can stop myself. "Because I have to if I want to save you"

"Katniss I'm not living without you" he tries to pull me back but this time I pull away.

"Please just don't" I say and move away from him. He has tears in his eyes. I feel mine fall.

"You know full well that your going to be the one that survives" he says.

"No I don't know because if you think I'm gonna live without you then your mistaken. I'll turn into my mother and I don't want to" more tears are coming.

"Katniss you are the strongest person I know, there is no way you are going to turn into your mother I promise you that"

"We still can't be together whilst we are in the games"

"Katniss please I don't want to Be in there but it will be easier if you are with me."

"No Peeta I can't, you are coming out of there alive and you need to be able to get on with your life without me" he's crying more.

He walks up an grab me by the shoulders "katniss if you die, I'll die too. There's no debate about that. Sure I might survive the hunger games but I'll never go back to district 12. Ever I wouldn't be able to face it without you"

"Peeta please it's for the best" I try to stop the tears an stay strong but it doesn't work.

I run away from the roof and into the tv room. Haymitch is sitting there. Not with a bottle in his hand but the bracelet that I gave him. He seems To be crying.

He looks up when I come running in with tears coming down my face.

"Hey sweetheart what's wrong" he says wiping his face.

I walk over to the sofa. "I broke up with Peeta" I fall onto the sofa and curl up and cry.

I feel Haymitch come and sit next to me. He pats my shoulder awkwardly. "Come on katniss it's ok"

"No it's not that was the worst thing I ever had to do"

"Why did you do it"

"To save his life" I sit up and I hug him. He hesitates but hugs me back and we just sit like that.

"Did you think it would accomplish anything"

"Yeah I thought that he won't be as heartbroken when he gets back without me"

"You know and I know full well that he is going to come back without you"

"Maybe I did it a little for myself aswell"

"Well it won't do you any good either"

"Well I can't take it back because he probably went into his room and Locked the door"

"Well I can talk to him"

(PEETAS POV)

I just lost the love of my life. She ran off before I had a chance.

I walk to my original bedroom she won't want to sleep with me in the room tonight. I sit on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands.

There's a knock on the door and Haymitch walks in.

He sits next to me "so what's going on with you and katniss" he says patting me on the back.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok fine I know what happened, katniss just told me. She is in the tv room curled up in a ball an crying her eyes out over you" I look up. I didn't think she would be crying that much.

"I need to talk to her" I stand up but he pull me back down.

"I don't think that's a good plan"

"And why not" I say.

"Because she needs to be left alone I'll go and get her to bed. I don't want you talking to her until tomorrow" he says.

"Wow Haymitch you have really turned into the father figure"

"Shut it and get some sleep" he walks out.

(KATNISS POV)

Haymitch walks back into the room still holding that bracelet.

"He said he doesn't want to talk about it so I told him to sleep"

"Ok" I lie back down.

"You need to get to bed katniss"

"Why do you carry that bracelet everywhere"

"No reason"

"Haymitch tell me"

"Ok I'm gonna deny that I ever said this but ... You and Peeta I've got to know you this past year and you've become part of my family. I'm gonna really miss whichever one doesn't come out. But promise me you will both try." I'm crying again but he carries on "I carry this around because this could be the last thing I have of you and Peeta and I just don't want to let it go until I give it to Prim"

I sit up and pull towards me "oh Haymitch I promise you that we will try and I'm going to miss you too whilst I am in that arena. I cant tell you who is coming out. Hopefully Peeta"

"Thank you katniss, I will do all I can to save you both"

We don't say anything just sit there for another hour before I go to bed. Tomorrow is the games and I'm going in without the love of my life by my side. I hope he still wants to be friends.

* * *

**I really didn't like writing this chapter but I had too anyway I'm sorry please don't hate me **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Huffelpuff- I hate to see them apart too and in answer to your question it takes me about 2 hours to write a chapter that's why I got 4 in one day I did 2 the day before updated in the morning then did 2 more during the day :) **

**I can tell that I am going to find this chapter hard to write so I'll try my best. **

_Last time: We don't say anything just sit there for any other hour before I go to bed. Tomorrow is the games and I'm going in without the love of my life by my side. I hope he still wants to be friends. _

* * *

I didn't sleep properly last night without Peeta by my side. I hope he was able to sleep.

Cinna comes into my room at 8 to take me to breakfast. I will be eating in my prep room with only cinna. I'm glad because I don't think I will be able to face Peeta.

After breakfast he gives me my clothes to wear. I put them on and we go to the roof to get on the hovercraft.

When I get into the hovercraft a woman walks over with a syringe.

"What's that" I ask

"Your tracker so that they know where you are" she replies.

The ride lasts about half an hour before the windows go black. The hovercraft stops and me and cinna are dropped off in a room underneath the arena.

Cinna does my hair in my signature braid down my shoulder. The clothes arrive, the same for every tribute.

Cinna helps me dress in the underwear. Then the simply trousers. Light green blouse and thin hooded black jacket that falls to my thighs. "The material in the jacket is designed to reflect body heat, expect some cool nights" he says.

They brought us boots in the package of clothes but cinna puts them to one side and hands me my boots from district 12. I look at them and a tear escapes my eye. They remind me of Peetas family and Peeta himself who I broke up with last night.

I have 5 minutes before I have to get into the tube. Thy go by too quickly. "20 seconds" a voice says.

I give cinna a hug. "I'm not allowed to bet but If I could is bet on you" he says.

"Thank you" I reply.

"10 seconds" the voice says. I pull away from cinna and walk over to the tube.

When I get into the tube it closes instantly. I put my shaking hand on the glass and cinna puts his up to meet mine.

The platform starts to go up and I turn away from cinna.

It's bright. Very bright. I can hardly see. When my vision focuses I can see trees. All around except one side which is covered by really tall grass and a lake.

"Ladies an gentlemen let the seventy fourth hunger games begin" Claudius templesmith says.

(PEETAS POV)

I have to Stand on this platform for 60 seconds. If I get off they'll blow me to pieces.

I turn around to my right then to my left an I see katniss. She's about 5 tributes over. She looking at the bow and arrow at the cornucopia. No!

She turns and locks her eyes with me. I give her a slight shake of my head to tell her to not go for it.

The gongs sounds and I jump off my platform. Most people are running for the cornucopia, some are running for the trees. Katniss is standing on her platform looking around. I hide behind one of the trees and watch her. She steps off the platform and runs towards the cornucopia. I'm about to run out I stop her going for it when she grabs a backpack and runs back again.

She fights over the bag with the boy from district 9. He coughs splattering what looks like blood in katniss' face. I release the breathe I was holding in but take it back when I see the girl from 2 closing in on her. She throws a knife and katniss catches it in her bag and runs off. I set off into the trees towards katniss. If I was to be allies with anyone it will be her.

(KATNISS POV)

I make it far away from the cornucopia and take a seat on a rock. I try to get my breathe back when the canons start sounding. Each shot represents a dead tribute. The fighting must have stopped at the cornucopia an they will be collecting the dead bodies. 11 people dead at the blood bath. 13 people left. I hope Peeta Is one of them people. I suppose I'll find out tonight when the faces come up in the sky. I don't know what I'll do if his face is in the sky.

I hear someone through the trees. They sound out of breathe. I need to get out of here. I pick up my bag and scale the nearest tree.

When I make it high enough up the tree. The person emerges from the bushes. Their blonde hair coming first.

"where are you" he whispers.

I would recognise that voice anywhere. Peeta. He came to find me.

"Peeta" I whisper down to him. He doesn't hear me and carries on into the Forrest. I get down the tree an follow him.

He carries on whispering my name. I walk up behind him and hide in a bush. He suddenly stops and looks into the distance. I can hear voices. The careers have found us. Peeta runs and jumps into the bush across from me. I can see his piercing blue eyes looking straight through me. He still doesn't know I'm here.

The careers walk by laughing about something. I look back over to Peeta but he's gone I can't see his eyes.

When the careers have gone and I can no longer hear them I climb out of the bush. I walk over to Peetas bush. He isn't there.

The careers are coming back, they must have heard me. I set off running in the opposite direction.

I run into someone and am knocked off my feet. My head hits the ground and my eyes go foggy.

I carefully sit up to see who I bumped into to see Peeta lying on the floor holding his head.

"Peeta!" I crawl over to him.

"Kat is that you" he asks with his hands still on his head.

"Yeh it's me, the careers are coming we need to go"

"Ok" I help him up and we set off running again.

When we are finally away from the careers we take a break. As soon as Peeta has his breathe back he hugs me. The Capitol still think that we are dating so we have to pretend that we are. I hug him back.

"Katniss thank god your alive"

"I know I thought that you had died at the cornucopia with all those other people" I say.

"No I watched you get that bag and when you ran into the trees I ran in to find you"

"Thank you I'm just happy your alive" I hug him again. "Can you climb trees?" I ask him.

"I don't think so I've only ever tried once with the tree in the back yard of the bakery and it didn't go very well"

"Well where are we going to sleep then" I ask.

"You sleep in a tree and I'll sleep at the foot of the tree"

"No that's not a good idea what if the careers come during the night"

"Then I'll hide in a bush"

"No I'll find a way to get you up a tree even if I have to create a lift"

It takes me until night fall to get Peeta up into a tree but we eventually get high enough to not be seen. I take out the sleeping bag from my backpack and lay it out on the thickest tree trunk.

"Errr... Katniss I don't think this will work" I look at him and he looks terrified.

"Why not"

"Because I'm... Because I'm afraid of heights"

"You afraid of heights" I say laughing.

"Don't laugh at me" he says looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry" I say trying not to laugh "it's just I didn't think you where afraid of heights"

"Well I am so do you think we could pick somewhere else to sleep"

"Ok fine" I pack up all my stuff and help Peeta down to the ground again.

We find a bush that is big on the inside and very well hidden. Peeta climbs inside and I work on disguising the hole where we came in. I cover it with weeds that I found outside and when I'm done it looks good enough.

"I hope you don't snore, mind you I probably would know if you did" I say to Peeta.

"Yeh I guess you would after all them nights sleeping together" I smile.

"Yep well I guess we should get to sleep I'm tired I didn't sleep that well last night"

"I don't think I slept at all" Peeta says and I feel guilty because It was obviously my fault.

"I'm sorry" I say to him.

"Sorry about what"

"about last night"

"Let's not talk about it in here, and I forgive you and I understand"

We fall asleep and it feels amazing to be back in Peetas arms even if it is in the hunger games atleast I got to sleep with him again and we both might be dead tomorrow. I still don't think I'm able to start dating Peeta again. If he is to come out of this alive then we can only be friends.

* * *

**So what did you think I did find it pretty hard to write this chapter but I hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

_Last time: We fall asleep and it feels amazing to be back in Peetas arms even if it is in the hunger games atleast I got to sleep with him again and we both might be dead tomorrow. I still don't think I'm able to start dating Peeta again. If he is to come out of this alive then we can only be friends. _

* * *

It's hot! Very hot! Why?

I open my eyes, Peetas still asleep. My body isn't hot so it can't be the clothes that reflect body heat or the sleeping bag. My face is very hot. I turn around just in time to see the wall Of fire descending upon is.

"Peeta!" He wakes up looking confused until her sees the fire. He tries to get out of the sleeping bag but falls on his face. All I can do is laugh.

"Katniss this is no time for laughing" he say with a huge smile "we need to get out of here" he looks serious again.

"Yeh right" I unzip the sleeping back and we both climb out. I shove it into my bag and we set off running in the opposite way.

Peeta is behind me, I'm faster than him. I can hear his footsteps and I hold onto it so I know he is alright.

His footsteps are getting fainter. He is falling further and further behind. I slow down a little to let him catch up.

"Katniss it's fine go" he says out of breathe.

"No I'm not leaving you" I say "take my hand" and he threads his finger through mine. I can feel the tears behind my eyelids. It feels like I haven't held his hand in years.

"Katniss go" he pulls my back to reality and we set off again holding hands. It works he speeds up an he is behind me the whole time.

I can hear a whistling sound. A fireball flies over my head 2 seconds later and blows up the tree in front of us. I'm blown backwards of my feet but it doesn't seem to effect Peeta.

Peeta runs back to me. "Katniss come on get up" it's getting too hot to stand now. My legs feel numb.

I stand anyway, swaying a little. This time Peeta takes my hand and pulls me along.

The whistling is back and I duck this time because I can hear it coming but Peeta doesn't duck in Time and the fire ball hits him in the chest. He flies back into me and we both fall. I pull myself away from him.

"Peeta!" The front of his top has burnt off and his chest is burnt. I feel like being sick.

"Katniss just leave me please" he pleads.

"No Peeta I'm not leaving you, just try please." He tries and falls again. The fire is very close now and closing in.

"Katniss please I'm not going to make it just get out of here"

"Peeta if you die I die too remember"

"No Katniss forget what I said just get out of here you have to survive I can't-" I cut him off with a kiss. The first time I have kisses him since I broke up with him. Out tears combine and I can taste the salt.

"Please Peeta I can't leave"

He tries to get up again and he sways a little but stays up. We set off running again.

We finally make It to the lake. I don't hesitate, I push Peeta in to the water.

"Wow that feels better" Peeta says sighing.

"Has it helped" I ask

"Yeh a lot" I climb in and pain shoots through me from a spot on my leg. The blast must have burnt my leg. I look down to see a huge burn spreaded along my thigh. I let out a little scream before I can stop myself.

"Are you alright" Peeta says still with his eyes closed.

"Yeh" I can't tell him that my leg hurt when his chest got burnt that would make me selfish.

I can hear laughing. "Peeta can you hear that" I whisper to him. He opens his eyes and look around. The fire seems to have stopped but the laughing continues.

"No what is it" he says slightly too loudly.

"It sounds like laughing" the careers walk through the trees on the other side of the lake. "Peeta get down" I whisper. He melts into the water until you only see his hair an his eyes and I do the same.

"Hey look there they are" marvel shouts. District 2 start cheering an they run towards us.

"Peeta move" I pull him back out of the lake and back the way we came.

He's moving slowly but we are still faster than the careers. I find a suitable tree and start climbing. I realise just a little too late that Peeta is afraid of heights and won't be able to climb in his situation.

"Peeta"

"Katniss you go up I'll find somewhere else"

"Where are you going to go" I climb back down the tree and stand infront of a still injured Peeta.

"The bush we were in this morning" he says taking my hand. "When the careers have gone meet me there" he looks into my eyes as if he's searching for an answer.

"Ok promise that you will be there?"

"I promise" he says

"And what if you die or the careers follow you" they are getting closer.

"Then I'll have to stop being a wimp and climb a tree" he says laughing.

"The Peeta Mellark I know is no wimp" I say also laughing.

"Thank you"

I kiss him. I hope he knows I'm kissing him for the capitol. Ok so maybe I'm kissing him for myself aswell but mostly for the cameras. He pulls away first and rests his forehead against mine. "I'll see you soon" he says.

"Yeh see you soon" he let's go of my hand and runs off. The career are getting really close now so I climb the tree. When I get high enough, I turn to where Peeta just ran and he's out of sight. Good maybe the careers won't go after him.

They are at the bottom of the tree now. "How's it going with you" Cato shouts up.

"A little too hot for my taste" I reply.

"Where's lover boy gone"

"I don't know what you on about"

"Wheres the blonde boy you call your boyfriend"

"I don't know I haven't seen him since before the games started"

"Liar I just saw you with him" he shouts.

"I wasn't with him" I quickly glance the way Peeta went. Cato notices and turns to marvel.

"You 3 watch her I'm gonna go find lover boy" he runs of. If I had my bow an arrow I'd shoot him but I don't. I notice now that glimmer does.

(PEETAS POV)

I keep running. I can't believe I just left katniss in a tree with them lot around her. Maybe I should go back. No if I went back that would put her in more danger.

When I reach the bush i told Kat about I hear footsteps. Fast heavy footsteps. Definitely not katniss.

I run until I reach the river. Cato emerges from the bushes.

"Hey lover boy, been doing some running I see"

"Yeh just thought id go for a run"

Cato starts laughing, he pulls out his sword and starts walking towards me.

"I thought you would like to be the first to know that marvel is killing katniss as we speak"

"Well why is there no cannon" I say not wanting it to be true.

The cannon sounds "see there it is"

"I'm going to kill you if you have done anything to her"

(HAYMITCH POV)

The screen is split in 2, katniss on one side talking to the careers under the tree and the other side with Peeta on. I decide to watch Peetas side because something is definitely going to happen. I feel Effie beside me tense up.

"I thought you would like to be the first to know that marvel is killing katniss as we speak" Cato say.

"Then where's the cannon" Peeta replies and the cannon sounds.

I look at katniss, screen, she is perfectly safe but Peeta doesn't know that.

"I'm going to kill you if you have done anything to her" I her Peeta say with anger in his voice.

"Peeta don't do anything stupid, she's fine he's messing with you" I shout to the screen. A few other mentors look at me. I take a bit of my drink and ignore them.

"Well too bad your girlfriend is dead and so will you be" Cato says.

Peeta lunges at Cato and wrestles him to the ground. Cato sword flies out of his hand.

Peeta punches him hard in the jaw.

Cato kicks Peeta and he falls of Cato and backwards, hitting the floor hard.

I stand up out of my chair in anxiety. "Peeta get up!" I shout.

Cato stands over him with his sword in his hand. "Ready to die Mellark" he says.

Peeta kicks the sword out of Catos hand and jumps up catching his breathe. That fall must have winded him.

Cato lunges for his sword. Peeta goes for it aswell but Cato gets there first. He pick up of the ground and turns towards Peeta. The sword goes through his leg.

Peeta screams out in pain and falls to the ground. His leg is already gushing with blood.

Cato stand over him again with his sword. This time Peeta can't do anything.

"No!" I shout. Effie lets out a little whimper. I feel one single tear come down my cheek. This is it the boys gonna die. How will katniss take it.

"Go on do it I can be with her" Peeta says, staying strong.

"No instead maybe I'll let you bleed to death" Cato says putting down his sword.

"Coward" Peeta says. Oh no you shouldn't have said that.

"You know what I'm not going to take any shit from you. I hope up enjoy bleeding to death" he walks away.

(PEETAS POV)

The pain in my leg has gone it just feels numb. I try to move it but pain shoots up my leg. I guess the pain hasn't gone.

I need to get out of here before he comes back. Why would he come back.

I pull myself towards one of the rocks to my left and lean against it. What should I do. They killed katniss maybe I should just let myself bleed to death. I guess I will be able to see if he was telling the truth tonight.

I finally make it to some muddy rocks. I can camouflage myself with this no one will find me. So I get to work.

(KATNISS POV)

The careers stopped talking to me, they had a few attempts of shooting me down but none of them worked. They are setting up camp.

A canon went off earlier and I can't help but think that it was Peeta.

Cato comes back . He has blood all over his face and coming out his nose. I guess he ran into Peeta. I smile for a second until I realise that if he was back then something has happened to Peeta.

"Where lover boy did you find him" marvel says.

"Yeh I found him, he wishes I hadn't" Cato laughs.

"Did you kill him" marvel asks.

"No I left him to die. Cut his leg up high. Really deep, he will bleed to death in a few days."

Peeta is out there and injured. I need to get out of here and find him. I don't know how though I cant move with them down there.

I look up to the sky and send a message to Peeta. "Peeta I will find you I promise" I whisper to the sky.

2 seconds later a parachute floats down and lands infront of me.

I open it to find a little pot full of cream and a message of Haymitch, 'for the burns, the boys alright for now' I smile.

I open the pot and wipe the cream all over my right thigh where it's burnt. It feels better already. I sit back on the tree and look back up.

"Thank you" I whisper.

* * *

**So what did you guys think I hope you liked it. I'm finding it hard to write the arena... **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

_Last time: I open the pot and wipe the cream all over my right thigh where it's burnt. It feels better already. I sit back on the tree and look back up. _

_"Thank you" I whisper. _

* * *

I hadn't realised until now just how hungry I am. The careers have set up camp under the tree and it has only just started to go dark. The faces will be in the sky soon. One side of me hopes Peeta isn't in it but another side does because then I won't have to kill him myself. I know that I would never be able too but when it comes down to eat I think I would probably kill myself.

I lay out my sleeping bag and climb in. I take off my belt and loop it around the tree and myself fastening it again so that I don't fall out.

I'm about to close my eyes when I see a girl in the tree next to me. Rue from district 11. For a while we hold eachothers gaze. Then without even rustling a leaf she lifts up her little hand and points to something above my head.

I look up. Tracker jackers. Fear shoots through me but I keep still. I have an idea. What if I dropped that nest on the careers. They won't just hurt me. It might not kill the careers but it will get them away so I can get down and find Peeta.

I realise the best chance I have is to start cutting it down with the knife I got from the district 2 girl when she threw it at me. I could do it when the anthem starts. If I look up at the end then I will be able to see if Peeta Is dead or not.

I climb up to the nest and Stand on the branch underneath it. It's small so it could break if I do anything.

The Capitol seal shines above me and the anthem blares out. It's now or never. I begin to saw.

I'm halfway through when the anthem comes to an end. I look up to see the district 8 girl last. Peetas still alive. Relief spread through me.

What am I going to do now I didn't get the branch done. Maybe I can carry on with it tomorrow.

I inch back down to my sleeping bag, climb in and fall asleep.

The next day I'm woke up by a bird chirping on a branch nearby. I look down and examine my leg. It still feels inflamed but it looks a lot better. I apply another coat and quietly pack up my stuff and through my bag over my shoulder.

Below me I can see the careers asleep on the ground. Glimmer who was obviously on watch has fallen asleep.

I turn to the tree to my left and whisper for rue. Her eyes open and she points to the best again. I nod back. Her eyes disappear an I can hear her jump from tree to tree. I stand up and quietly climb the tree to where the nest is.

I start sawing through what's left of the branch. I feel a sharp pain in my knee. One of the tracker jackers has found me. When the knife is through I push the nest away from me and towards the careers. It bursts in the floor and tracker jackers swarm the air.

I feel a second sting on my cheek and a third on my neck. Their venom almost instantly makes me woozy. I cling to the tree and pull the stingers out of my skin.

I look down to see some of the careers still trying to fight the tracker jackers. Some of them have run towards the lake but Glimmer from district 1 wasn't able to get away and appears to be going completely mad. She is shrieking and trying to kill the tracker jackers by hitting them with the bow.

I watch glimmer fall twitch for a minute and then go still. I take this as an opportunity to climb down to the floor.

(PEETAS POV)

I didn't see katniss' face in the sky last night which I am glad about. Atleast she is still alive.

I need to find he in case she is hurt. I wonder what happened with the careers they can't possibly still be there.

I can hear someone in the tree to my left. I look up to see big brown eyes watching me.

"Who's there" I ask. The eyes dissapear. There's a little bit of rustling an the girl from district 11 falls out the tree an lands on her feet.

"Peeta?" She asks.

"How do you know my name" I ask her.

"From the training centre"

"Oh okay, you can come closer I won't hurt you, I don't think I can" I say pointing to my leg and laughing a little bit.

"I can fix that for you" she says shyly.

"Would you please"

I don't know what she does but within 10 minutes I am able to Stand up and walk around without help. "Wow Thank you what did you do"

"No time for that katniss might be in trouble"

"What why" I say scared.

"Because she plans on dropping a nest of tracker jackers on the careers"

"What have her the idea that that would be good"

"Umm... Me" she says nervously.

"WHAT! Why would you do that she could get killed" I start shaking her by the shoulders.

"IM SORRY I DIDNT REALISE" she's crying now and I realise what I just did.

I let go of her "sorry about that" I move away. "We need to go"

"Ok come on" we set off running into the forest.

When we get to the tree, katniss is stumbling around. Some tracker jackers are still lingering around. Katniss is trying to get the now off glimmer. I can see Cato coming back through the trees.

"Rue climb that tree now" I say pushing her away and she climbs the tree.

I run forward and grab Kat by the arm. "Kat come on get out of here"

She turns around to me but her eyes are distant and she is looking straight through me.

"Kat what's wrong run now" I push her back the way I came when Cato comes through the trees.

"You I killed you" he shouts at me.

"No you injured me"

"It should have killed you"

"Well it didn't"

Katniss sets off running. Well sort of. Back the way I came. I look up to see rue jumping through the trees after her. Good she can help her.

(HAYMITCH POV)

Not much has happened during the night so I decided to give up on watching the tv. Effie said she would come and get me if something happened.

I'm sitting in my room at 8 am when Effie runs in looking frantic.

"HAYMITCH, HAYMITCH PEETAS IN TROUBLE"

"So... He can handle it he always does" I take a drink and sit back.

"NO! He ran into Cato again" oh no.

"What!" I say sitting up.

"Katniss dropped some tracker jackers on the careers under the tree then Peeta went back to save her and Cato showed up and the katniss and rue-"

"Rue?" I say putting my hand up to stop her.

"The girl from district 11 she has allied with them. Anyway, katniss and rue ran off and now Peeta is facing Cato AGAIN!" She now has some tears falling down her eyes.

I jump up from my bed and start running, I don't stop until I reach the mentors room. I burst through the door with Effie behind me. A few people look at us but at the moment I don't care.

I'm stopped by finnick when I walk in. Annie walks over to Effie and hugs her.

"I'm sorry about the boy" finnick says looking sad. I can feel the tears behind my eyes.

"What do you mean what happened"

"Why don't you see for yourself"

I run over to the district 12 station and look at the screens.

Both screens have the same picture which means they are together.

I see both katniss and Peeta unconscious next to eachother with rue stood over them. Peeta has blood pouring out of his leg where he was cut before. Cato must have cut him again. Katniss has leaves on her arm, neck and cheek. I don't know what has happened to her. I hope rue is able to help them.

* * *

**So guys I need more reviews I enjoy them and I haven't got any for awhile please review**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**I'm really having a hard time writing the arena it's so hard haha... I hope you like it anyway and can look past my terrible writing :) **

_Last time: I see both katniss and Peeta unconscious next to eachother with rue stood over them. Peeta has blood pouring out of his leg where he was cut before. Cato must have cut him again. Katniss has leaves on her arm, neck and cheek. I don't know what has happened to her. _  
_I hope rue is able to help them_

* * *

(PEETAS POV)

When I wake up the first question I ask myself is: where am I? A couple other questions run through my head like: what happened? Why am I here? Why am I not dead? Where's katniss? That question is quickly answered when I turn my head and see Kat asleep next to me. She looks so peaceful.

My head feels really funny. It feels like I have mini cogs in my head that are jammed some how.

The cogs start to work again and The memories from yesterday come flooding back. The tracker jackers, the careers and the fight with Cato. How did I get out of that alive for a second time. Then I remember rue and katniss running off. She isn't just asleep and where is rue.

I sit up and rue walks around a tree with some kind of berries in her Hand. She is placing them in her mouth one by one.

"Rue" I say startling her a little.

"Your awake." She walks over to me and kneels near my leg. She is very grown up for a 12 year old. "I'm sorry about your leg. I know last time I could help but this time it's not so easy, the blade went all the way through and whatever I did wouldn't do it very much good" she says offering my berries.

I take some berries off her but leave a lot for her. "Well is there anything you could do so I would be able to atleast walk"

"I think there is something" she looks in her bag and takes out a couple of leaves. "These are meant to take away infection. If I use these then your leg won't get worse for the time being maybe we can patch it up, I also found some burn cream in katniss' bag and your chest should be healed now" I look down to see that she is right. My chest is no longer burnt. I also recognise that I am wearing a top that isn't mine.

Rue sees my confusion. "Oh yeh about that your top got singed in the fire and it was ripped all along the front so I had to get rid of that shirt." She says attending to my leg.

"So who's shirt is this" it feels slightly tight but also very comfortable.

"Katniss'"

I look towards katniss and her jacket is zipped right up to the top. "Well what is she wearing"

"Luckily her stylist put her in 2 tops. 1 her size and 1 your size over the top. It's like he knew that this would happen"

I smile. "No actually I think it's because I let cinna know that Kat likes wearing my shirts, she doesn't even wear her own anymore. He probably just did it to comfort her"

"Well he is a good stylist" she smiles.

"Yeh he is" I look to Kat. "So what's wrong with her" I ask worried.

"She was stung by several tracker jackers. The leaves are extracting the venom she should wake in the next couple hours, hopefully we won't have any unwanted visitors by then"

"Okay" I really hope that she is fine.

Me and rue spend the next 2 and a half hours talking and eating some berries from a nearby bush making sure to save some for katniss when she wakes up.

If we weren't in the hunger games I would probably think of rue as the sister I never had. I understand why she reminded Kat of Prim. She is so much like her. She doesn't deserve to be in the hunger games at all. She deserves a shot at a real life.

When katniss wakes up rue says it's 7 pm but I can't tell.

"Where am I" I hear her say. I crawl over to her as best I can.

"Kat your awake! It's fine" I say quickly.

"Yeh what happened" she asks sitting up. She pulls the leaves off her neck, arm and cheek.

"Tracker jackers and the careers" she thinks for a minute and within 2 minutes she seems to remember what happened.

(KATNISS POV)

I look down to Peetas leg to see it all bandaged. "What happened to you" I ask

"Cato... Twice"

"What happened"

"Well when I left you in that tree with the careers, Cato followed me an cut my leg. Rue helped me. Then we came back for you and Cato showed up again an he cut me again but this time it was worse and the sword went all the way through"

"Oh no! Is it hurting" I know full well it's hurting I just don't know what to say.

"Of course it's hurting but thanks to rue I should be able to walk soon, hopefully"

"Good" we don't say another word I just take him in my arms.

"Katniss do you want some berries" he asks me pulling away.

"Please" he hands me them and I start to eat.

I eat the whole lot in 10 minutes.

"So what are we going to do about the careers" rue asks.

"Don't you think Kat should get some rest first" Peeta says looking worried. I turn to him. He's the one that look tired.

"Peeta your in worse shape than katniss is. Maybe you should sleep and I'll talk to katniss about the careers" rue suggests.

"But-"

"No Peeta she's right you get some sleep" I say

"But what if something happens"

"Then I'll wake you... Peeta we all know that your tired we can tell just get some sleep" I say. Whenever he blinks his eyes stay closed for a while before opening.

"What about you"

"I'm not tired"

"No I mean what are you going to be doing"

"I'll be sitting right here next to you"

"Ok I'll sleep but only for a little while ok, promise to wake me"

"I promise" he lays his head down on my lap, climbs into the sleeping bag and falls asleep.

"So what's our plan" I ask rue when I know Peeta is asleep.

"Well the careers have all the supplies from the cornucopia piled high in a pyramid near the lake"

"Ok so if we destroyed the supplies somehow then they won't have anything to eat and then we would have a better chance of fighting them because they are not used to being hungry."

"Yeh so we just have to figure out a way to destroy all the supplies" I run my hands through Peetas hair whilst thinking.

"What about the explosives that they have buried round the platform that we come up in" I suggest.

"Yeh when I was round there. It looked like someone had dug something up around the pile of supplies and they have the district 3 tribute with them."

"Ok so how are we going to get them away from the lake"

"I could create some fires to draw them away"

"Good idea"

We talk more about the plan. I'm going to go to cornucopia and Destroy the supplies whilst rue sets 3 fires far away from here and then she is going to get back here so I can come back and meet her. We haven't figure out what Peeta will be doing yet.

When the sun falls, Peeta is still asleep. I wake him up. I'm gonna have to explain this plan to him before tomorrow.

"Kat you said you would wake me earlier"

"I didn't need too, me and rue have just been talking"

"Ok well what did you come up with"

I explain all my plan to him but he doesn't seem happy with it. He sits up. "So your going to the cornucopia to risk your life and I'm suppose to do what. Sit here and wait for you to come back. No way I'm coming with you"

"No you go with rue to keep her safe"

"No I want to go with you"

"Peeta please, you can't even walk properly, just please go with rue. Atleast then if your leg gets worse she can help you I can't. I don't know what I'm doing"

"There's no way you are going through with this plan"

"An there's now way you will be able to stop me Peeta."

"Fine your right there's no way I'm going to stop you but there's no way your going to stop me from coming with you"

"Peeta you are not coming with me end of story, it's too dangerous"

"That's why you can't go"

"Peeta I'm going and your not" the anger is just coming out now.

"We'll see about that" he hisses. I've really annoyed him now.

"Peeta I'm not trying to annoy you I just don't want you to get hurt again" I say trying to contain my anger.

"I don't want to see you hurt either"

"Peeta I will be fine, if something happens then I will climb a tree. What would you do? Run until Cato finds you again. You won't get lucky a third time"

"Fine, I can see I'm not going to win this argument. So fine katniss do whatever you want I don't care anymore" that hurt a lot.

"Peeta you don't mean that"

"Yeh I do katniss, you don't even care what I have to say anymore so do what you want"

"Fine whatever, I'm going to the cornucopia tomorrow"

"Fine now go to sleep" he says still obviously annoyed.

"Fine" I walk away from Peeta and lie down under the tree that rue sleeps in. Peeta still has the sleeping bag and I'm freezing but I'm not going to tell him.

(PEETAS POV)

How can katniss just think that I'm going to sit here and let her go to her death at the cornucopia. Is she stupid or something.

I look over to her sleeping frame in the dark. I can hear little sniffling. She's crying. We don't fight often.

I stand up best I can an walk over to her. I pick up the sleeping bag and take it with me.

"Katniss baby it's ok I'm sorry" she doesn't look at me. "Katniss please"

"No Peeta go away I don't want to talk to you" she pushes me away from her.

"Please just take the sleeping bag. I know your cold. Just remember I'm sorry and that I love you" I walk away but she pulls my back by my arm.

"Peeta I love you too I just lost my temper."

"Well I trust you to do this"

"Well it didn't seem like it"

"Ok then I will be 100 percent truthful with you from now on" I say even though I'm not going to hide anything from her anyway.

"Ok well I haven't been 100 percent truthful with you"

"What do you mean"

"My mum told me what was wrong with me because of that night with Eric and why I keep stressing out"

"And why is that"

"I have post traumatic stress disorder"

"Oh katniss I'm sorry." I say pulling her towards me.

"Peeta it's fine. It doesn't effect me all the time"

"Ok well maybe we should get some sleep"

"Yeh maybe" I climb into the sleeping bag and she climbs in after me. The bag is too small so she has to lie on my chest with her legs tangled in mine. It's not very comfortable but I could get used to it. Atleast she isn't heavy. 

* * *

**So what do you think guys. That chapter was hard to write for some reason I don't even know how I'm going to write the rest o it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

_Last time: "Yeh maybe" I climb into the sleeping bag and she climbs in after me. The bag is too small so she has to lie on my chest with her legs tangled in mine. It's not very comfortable but I could get used to it. Atleast she isn't heavy. _

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

When I wake up the next morning, the sleeping bag is too hot and my arm is dead from my position. I shake Peeta awake and his eyes open with a smile.

"Hey beautiful" he says

"Good morning, I hate to bother you but I can't feel my arm" he lets me out of the sleeping bag then pulls himself out.

"So what's the plan for today" rue says from behind us. She must have got up before us. She sits against the tree with a few berries in her hand.

"We went through the plan yesterday, let's hope it works." I say standing up. I offer Peeta my hand and pull him up after me. He's a little unsteady but hopefully his leg will be ok for the day.

"Ok well first we are going to have to set up the fires." Peeta says. I hope he has got over th fact that I will be going without him.

As we walk to the first sight for the first fire, I get rue to repeat everything about the careers. This time Peeta gets to listen, which is better because I don't have to explain it all to him myself.

By early afternoon we have all the fires set up. We decide to meet up again afterwards at the sight where me and Peeta recovered yesterday.

"Here I want you both to take my sleeping bag you can both fit in it. It might be a squeeze but not impossible" I say shoving the bag towards Peeta. He takes it.

"What about you" he asks looking worried.

"I'll be fine I'll pick one up at the cornucopia" he turns to rue and slides the sleeping bag into her backpack.

At the last minute rue decides to teach me her mockingjay call. The one that indicates the days work is done. "It might not work. But if you hear the mockingjays singing it, you'll know we are ok, but we can't get back straight away"

"Are there many mockingjays here" I ask.

"Haven't you seen them? They've got nests everywhere" she says.

"Ok then if all goes according to plan I'll see you for dinner" I say.

Unexpectedly rue throws her arms around me. I only hesitate a moment before I hug her back.

"You be careful" she says to me.

"You too" I pull away an turn to Peeta. He has a few tears running down his cheeks. "Hey, hey it's ok I'll be back soon" I say taking his face in my hands.

"I know of course you will be ok, I'm just worried and I will be until your safe in my arms" he pulls me towards him.

I wrap my arms around his middle and his go around my Shoulders with his hands in my hair. I pull away from him and crash my lips into his.

It takes of salt water from his tears but I don't care. This could very well be the last time I see him.

I give them both one more hug and set off towards the cornucopia. The tears come freely. I turn around and see them both standing there watching me. Peeta is still crying but rue smiles to me.

(PEETAS POV)

When Katniss is out of sight, me and rue set off for the first fire sight.

We make it there in an hour to find it untouched. Katniss should be at the cornucopia by now. I really hope she is alright, hiding in a tree somewhere away from the careers.

We light the fire and it takes a while for the smoke to get going. I hand rue one of the leaves to my left. They are the length of my arm and should be good to get the smoke going.

When the smoke is at it's thickest we set off for the next one. When we get there, Some of the branches have been moved.

"Someone has been here" I say to rue, moving closer to her.

"Yeh I know, who do you think it is"

"I don't think it was the careers they would have stayed to wait for someone" I say looking around.

"You light the fire and I'll keep watch" I say.

The fire is lit quickly whilst I watch the forest. I can feel my leg getting heavier. Being stood up all day doesn't help. The blood starts coming out of the open wound.

"Peeta help with the smoke please" I turn towards her. Everything in view spins a little. Im loosing too much blood.

She turns towards me and looks worried. "Peeta you've gone pale what's wrong"

"Nothing rue I'm fine just let's get this done then move on" I let out a shaky breath. I don't think she bought it.

"Peeta sit down I'll take this" she takes both leaves. I sit on the floor and take steady breathes.

The sickness goes away an I stand back up. My leg still hurts but it's ok for now.

We are about to move on when we hear an explosion. Katniss has done it.

A few other explosions go off. What could they be from. They cant have hurt katniss, can they, well she isn't dead or we would have heard the cannon.

I turn to rue, she has a smile on her face. "She did it Peeta she did it" she runs up to me and throws her arms around me.

I hug her back. "I really hope she wasn't hurt"

She pulls away from me. "Peeta she will be fine"

"I really hope so"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

_Last time: She pulls away from me. "Peeta she will be fine" _

_"I really hope so" _

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

Last night I ended up having to sleep in a bush near the cornucopia because I couldn't hear anything and I was too weak to walk around. This morning I went back to the place where me and Peeta healed but neither rue or Peeta where there. I stayed there for a while but decided that they weren't going to come back and I set off for the sight of the third fire.

When I make it there, the fire is untouched which means they haven't been here yet. Maybe they got to the second sight when they heard the stuff blow up.

It's a relief to be doing something after sitting down all morning. I creep silently through the shadows. There doesn't seem to be any signs of a struggle. I've stopped for just a moment when I hear it. Rues four note tune. The mockingjays copy it nearby and I follow them.

I swallow and whistle back soflty. The mockingjays copy it to me. The mockingjay is cut off by a child's scream. There's no one in the arena capable of making that scream except rue. I'm running. There's another high pitches scream. This time it's my name. "Katniss! Katniss!"

"Rue!" I shout back. Wheres Peeta he can't have died. "Rue I'm coming"

When I break into the clearing. She's on the ground, entangled in a net. She has enough time to reach for me and say my name when the spear enters her body.

The boy from district 1 dies before he can pull out the spear. My arrow drives deeply into the side of his neck. "Are there any more!" I shout looking around.

She has to say no several times before I hear her.

Rue has rolled to her side, her body curved around the spear. I shove away the boy and pull out my knife. I cut away the net and she curls towards me. I put my arms around her.

"You blew up the food?" She whispers.

"Every last bit" I say tears spilling over my face.

"You have to win. Or Peeta" she says.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now" I promise. I hear the cannon sound an look up. Must have been the boy from 1.

"Don't go" rue tightens her grip in my hand.

"Course not. Staying right here" I say.

I hold her until she dies and even a few minutes after she has died. The tears still haven't stopped an I let myself forget about Rue for a moment to think about Peeta. Where is he.

As if he knew he was thinking about him I hear him. "RUE!" He comes flying through the trees.

I don't feel happy he is here I feel angry. He looks around for a minute before his eyes lock on mine and he stiffens. The tears fall from his eyes straight away. I lay rues head back onto the floor gently and stand up. "YOU! WHY WHERE YOU NOT HERE"  
I shout walking over to him.

"Katniss-"

"NO I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT. THIS IS TOUR FAULT.! IF YOU WHERE HERE SHE WOULDNT HAVE DIED" he looks hurt but I don't care I keep going. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM. HE WOULDNT HAVE KILLED HER. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

He takes me in his arms. I start pounding against his chest but eventually give up when I realise he won't let go. "Katniss I'm sorry your right I should have been here"

"NO I DONT CARE JUST GET OUT OF HERE I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" I say pushing him away roughly.

"Katniss, please" he has more tears coming out of his eyes.

"No go please Peeta just go" he doesn't say anything else just walks away.

(HAYMITCH POV)

On the screen, katniss crawls up into a ball, after saying goodbye to Peeta about half an hour ago. She hasn't stopped crying. The hovercraft came to pick up rue and she didn't even look up.

I look towards Effie who is crying her eyes out. I turn towards the screen again. I'm interrupted by chaff from district 11. "Haymitch, that girl is brave, very brave and I think we should send her something."

"What do you have in mind chaff"

"Something from district 11" he says.

"Ok we will talk about it later right now I need to get a drink and talk to a certain game maker"

I leave chaff to cheer Effie up and walk out the mentor room. I pick a drink an carry on walking down the hallway. Straight past the guards and into cranes office.

"Crane I need to talk to you now" I say slamming down on the table.

"Ahhh Haymitch, how may I help you" he says taking his eyes away from the screen which are following Peeta through the Forest whilst he cries about katniss.

"The rules, if you change the rules then it might make these games interesting"

"An what rules are you talking about" he says intrigued.

"Look there are uprisings out there. I know you know how to deal with anger you have done it before."

"So"

"Just give them to route for to take their minds off the uprising"

"Like what"

"Young love" I say standing up again smiling.

"Not a bad idea Haymitch" he says thinking it over. "But they don't seem really in love at the moment"

"Trust me they will, she can't stay away from him for too long"

"Ok I'll see what I can do"

When I get back to the mentors room. Effie is gone. "Where Effie" I ask chaff.

"She went back to floor 12 she was broken Haymitch" he says with sorrow in his eyes.

"Ok thanks" I slap him on the back an run for the elevator.

Effie is sitting in one of the chairs in the tv room with a handkerchief in her hand. She turns to me and she has make up running down her face.

"Haymitch just leave me alone" she says getting up.

"Wait I need to tell you something in private"

"Ok"

"Shall we go to the roof"

I take her to the roof and she sits down on the bench. I take a seat next to her.

"I found a way to get both katniss and Peeta out together"

"What" she looks at me.

"I talked to Seneca crane and he is going to change the rules. They will both be able to go home together"

"Oh Haymitch" surprisingly she hugs me. I hesitate. "That's amazing" she let's go before I have to hug her back.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Last time: "Oh Haymitch" surprisingly she hugs me. I hesitate. "That's amazing" she let's go before I have to hug her back_

* * *

(PEETAS POV)

Maybe she's right. This is all my fault. I killed rue. No you didn't Peeta, marvel did. I have this fight with myself over and over again.

The pain in my leg becomes too much to bare and I fall to the ground. Maybe I should just let myself die right here. No one wants me anymore.

I'm about to crawl to a bush when Claudius templesmiths voice booms out.

"Hello, to the remaining tributes. There has been a slight rule change. Two tributes will be crowned victors if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement"

What! 2 winners. But katniss won't want to team up with me she hates me now. Why would she want to team up with me he wants me dead.

My thoughts are cut off by a scream. "PEETA!" It's katniss.

"KATNISS WHERE ARE YOU" I pull myself back up to my feet and walk back to where I left her.

"Peeta!" She's closer.

"Katniss I'm here!"

Pain shoots through my leg and I'm brought to my knees again. When I hit the floor I automatically try to get up again. My leg won't allow me. I stay down. My head starts to feel fuzzy and the world goes black. The Last thing I remember is Kat calling my name again.

(KATNISS POV)

"PEETA!" I scream standing up.

A few seconds later he calls back. "KATNISS WHERE ARE YOU"

I run towards his voice at full speed. We can win together. This has never happened before. I get to keep my boy with the bread.

"Peeta!" I shout again.

"Katniss!" He's closer but quieter.

I hear a shout in pain. It sounded like my Peeta. He's hurt.

"PEETA!" I scream even louder.

I wait a few minutes but he doesn't reply. I carry on running only to find him passed out under a tree. "Peeta!"

I throw myself next to him. There's a bush not far. I can see it. If I can get him to it then I can hide him until he wakes up.

I roll him onto his front. "Peeta, please wake up" I say to him.

He stirs but doesn't wake.

"Peeta" I kiss him hoping it will work. I feel the tears coming.

"Katniss" he mumbles. His eyes open slowly.

"Yeh it's me" I say taking his face in my hands. "Peeta I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault"

"No it was my fault I should have been there"

"Peeta shut up!" I say

"Okay" he says and shuts his mouth. I laugh a little. He knows not to mess with me.

"Now you Listen to me! I don't want you saying ever again that it was your fault because it wasn't"

He doesn't say anything just smiles.

"We need to get you out of here" I help him up and start walking towards a stream.

When we make it there Peeta passes out right infront of me.

"Shit!" I whisper. I kneel down by him. It's dark now. Maybe I can just put him in a nearby bush and wait for the morning and see where to go from there. A silver parachute drops down infront of me and Peeta.

I reach over him and pick it up. It has bread inside if it. From spending all that time in the bakery I can tell that it is bread from district 11. I put it on Peetas chest and drag him over to a bush. It seems big enough to keep us both in. I push him into it and climb in myself.

I take the bread off his chest and eat half of it. Saving the rest for him.

I ease Peetas pants off him to look at his wound. I find rues bandage and a tear escapes my eye.

I pull the bandage off slowly so it doesn't hurt him. It's horrible. It's swelled about 5 times more than when rue sorted it out. There is blood running out of it an pus.

I want to run away and hide in the woods like I would when my mum brought home injured people. I can't. I have to do this. For him, my boy with the bread.

His eyes open suddenly when I pull the last part of the bandage of his leg. He screams loudly before I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Peeta it's ok it's just me" he relaxes.

He pulls my hand away from his face. "Katniss what happened"

"You fainted"

"What are you doing"

"Trying to sort your leg out" he looks and his leg but looks away quickly.

"That's really bad. I'm going to die." He looks strong.

"Your not going to die" I tell him firmly.

"Says who?" His voice is so ragged.

"Says me. I'll get you out of here. We are on the same team now after all" I tell him.

"So I heard" he smiles.

I pull out my water bottle an give him some along with the bread I had left over.

"Where did you get this bread"

"From Haymitch, it's from district 11" I say, pulling out rues first aid kit.

"How did you know that?" He says looking proud of me.

"Well when you spend enough time around the famous Mellarks, you pick up a few things" I say winking at him.

I pull out the burn cream and use it on his chest where there is still a faint mark from the fire. He sighs in relief. I also use some on the wound hoping it will help. I pull out some of rues leaves to draw out infection. It looks better. I notice how hot his skin is. He must be getting a fever. I dig around in the first aid kit and find some pulls to reduce body temperature.

"Swallow some of these" I say handing them too him. "You must be hungry"

"Not really, it's funny I haven't been hungry for days" says peeta.

"But you have been eating with us" I say.

"Yeh because I know you would worry if I told you I wasn't hungry"

"Well you got that right I am worrying. Peeta that means you are I'll, very I'll, we need to get food into you" I hand him some groosling that I found earlier but he pushes it away. I hand him the medicine again and he takes it and swallows it quickly.

"Thanks I'm a lot better now really can I sleep now"

"Soon, I just need to wrap up your leg an put your pants back on" he looks down as if realising for the first time that his pants aren't on. He laughs.

"When did you take them off"

"When you where sleeping" I say.

"Well you're one sneaky little girl"

"One of the perks of being a seam girl" he knows that I mean hunter but I can't say that in front of the Capitol.

I pull a bandage out of rues bag and wrap up Peetas leg. I pull his trousers back on and by now he is half asleep.

I let him fall asleep and I sit next to him to keep watch.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to review**

**REVIEW REVIEW...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

_Last time: I pull a bandage out of rues bag and wrap up Peetas leg. I pull his trousers back on and by now he is half asleep. _

_I let him fall asleep and I sit next to him to keep watch. _

* * *

When Peeta wakes the next day, I'm knackered. I've been awake all day watching over our little hiding place. We will have to find somewhere new and somewhere safe. We can't stay in this bush.

"Good morning" he says pulling me down for a kiss. I turn my head so he kisses me on the cheek. I see the look of hurt on his face but I'm not sure that I'm able to be his girlfriend yet there is still a chance that either of us could die yet.

"Good morning how are you feeling" I say looking away from him.

"I'm better than yesterday but I could have really done with rue" he says and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"I know" the tears fall from my eyes before I can stop them.

He doesn't show me any affection. Maybe he doesn't know that I'm crying or maybe he isn't over that kiss.

"Come on we are going to have to find somewhere new to hide if I'm able to get you better" I say sticking my head out the bush to see if anyone is around. When I see that the coast is clear I step out.

Peeta pokes his hand out the bush and I take hold of it and pull as much as I can. Even with years of hunting I still can't get him up fully. He has to pull himself the rest of the way up.

"So where are you planning on going for a better hiding place" he asks once he is on his feet.

"I don't know I was thinking the stream" I say pulling his arm around my shoulders to steady him.

"The stream! That's a stupid idea. I went to the stream and that's where Cato found me and cut me the first time." He says a little angry.

"Well it's our best bet. It's rocky maybe there's a good cave and if not then either you learn to not be afraid of heights or we brave the grass that thresh lives in" I say also a little angry.

"I think I'd rather take the grass" he says smiling.

"Well I wouldn't so let's go to the stream" we set off in the direction of the stream.

Peeta doesn't talk to me anymore about where we are hiding. He just follows me without a word. When I get him to the stream I look up at him to see all the colour leave his face.

"Peeta are you ok" I ask worried.

"Can we just take a break for a moment" he asks. I need to take a break anyway. I can't hold his body weight for much longer. He's trying not to put too much weight on me but I can't hold him anymore.

"Of course" I sit him down and push his head between his knees. He takes deep breaths and I survey the area around us. I hope there is a cave nearby. Peeta can't walk much further and I can't carry him. I'm not strong enough.

10 minutes later some of the colour has made it's way back into Peetas face and we are able to carry on. I really want to find a cave before night falls. I only have one pair of night vision glasses and I can't save Peeta and myself.

"Are you ready to carry on" I ask pushing some of the hair away from Peetas forehead. He's getting hotter if I don't get him in a cave soon it could get worse.

"Yeh I think" he says standing up again, with my help.

"Peeta your fever is getting worse. Your going to need more tablets soon"

"Ok" we carry on down stream.

I set my sights on a cavelike structure about twenty metres downstream. I half guide, half carry him up to the cave. I'd like to look for a different place to hide him but he's getting worse and this is my best shot.

I cover the floor of the cave with a layer of pine needles, unroll my sleeping bag, and tuck him into it. I get a couple of pills and water into him when he isn't paying attention, but he refuses to eat any of the food. I move to the mouth of the cave and start to cover it with vines. I end up tearing it down in frustration.

"Katniss" he says I go over to him and brush the hair back from his eyes. "Thanks for finding me"

"You would have found me if you could"

"Yeh look if I don't make it back" he begins.

"Don't talk like that I didn't drain all that pus out of your leg for nothing" I say.

"I know. But just in case I don't" he tries to continue.

"No Peeta I don't want to discuss it." I say placing my fingers to his lips to quiet him.

"But I" he insists.

I stop him with a kiss. It's the first time I have kissed him since rue died. Now I realise why I was trying not to kiss him. I'm trying to stop loving him and this isn't helping. I pull away slowly looking into his eyes. "Your not going to die. I forbid it. Alright"

"Alright" he whispers.

I step outside into the cold night air. Just in time to see a parachute drop down infront of me. I open it to find a pot of broth and a note.

'Sweetheart, I'm sorry about rue, I'm doing all I can to help you I promise' -Haymitch.

I smile at the note. Maybe we can both get out of this. I walk back to the cave with the broth. Pushing the note into my pocket.

"Peeta" I say walking into the cave.

Hes asleep. I walk over to him and stroke my hand down the side of his face. It's getting hotter. He wakes up to my touch and smiles, with his eyes partly closed.

"Hey" he says reaching up to touch my face.

"Look what Haymitch sent you" he tries to look at it but can't. "It's broth"

He reaches out to take the pot but I pull toward myself. "No it's ok I'll do it" I feed him the first mouth full.

"It's good" he says closing his eyes.

"Yeh well you fed me once" I say thinking about the bread. His eyes open again.

"I think about that all the time" he says. "How I tossed you that bread. I should have gone to you." He looks upset.

"Peeta"

"I should have just gone out in the rain an handed it to you" he says

I put down the broth and reach for his face. "Shhhh it's ok it doesn't matter now"

"But we would have had longer together" he says with tears in his eyes.

"it doesn't matter I got all the time I wanted with my boy with the bread" I smile and he smiles back.

"Do you feel hot" I say feeling his head.

"Look if I don't make it, will you tell me family I love them" I have tears in my eyes now.

"Peeta-"

"No just listen please. If I die I want you to tell everyone back home that they made my life great"

"Peeta stop it"

"No katniss-" he starts.

"Yes!" I shout. "Peeta just stop it. You are not going to die. If you die then I will not be telling your family that you love them because I won't get back. I am not going back without you" I now have tears rolling down my cheeks an I'm shaking a lot.

"There's no way I'm going to let you die" he says

"Well how can you stop me if you already dead Peeta" I say.

He stops for a minute and just looks at me. "Ok fine I'm sorry I won't talk about it anymore"

"Good" I feed him the rest of the broth and lie down next to him. I decide that we both need sleep tonight so I can't keep watch.

I feel Peetas breath even out and know he is asleep. I close my eyes and sleep quickly follows.

(PEETAS POV)

I'm woken half way through the night by a scream. I automatically know that it is katniss and that I have to shut her up.

"Katniss!" I half shout, half whisper.

She pulls away from me and retreats to sitting in a corner. She dreamt about Eric. I know it as soon as I see her eyes. Distant and scary. Atleast the screaming has stopped.

"Katniss it's ok. Eric is back in district 12. Not here. It's ok it's just me Peeta" she looks up and her eyes are going back to normal. Atleast it's easier to get her back now without her hurting me.

"Peeta?" She says crying.

"Yeh it's me" she crawls over to me and sits curled up in my lap. Staying as far away as she can from my leg.

(HAYMITCH POV)

I'm sitting in the screening room falling asleep when I hear mumbling.

I look up tiredly. Katniss is talking in her sleep.

"Eric... Stop... Haymitch ... Please" she's dreaming about Eric. Shit ! This is bad she needs to wake up now. With her post traumatic stress, she's going to go into shock.

Next thing I know she is screaming. Effie comes running in 2 seconds later in a night gown. She doesn't have a wig on. Her natural blonde hair is flowing down her shoulders. She looks so beautiful. I almost drop my drink. She isn't even meant to be here. She was meant to go home at night.

"What's going on" she half shouts at me. I blink a few times then answer.

"Katniss had a bad dream. Peeta will sort her out."

She comes and stands next to me. I can't keep my eyes off her. Why am I thinking these things. This is Effie I shouldn't like Effie. Infact I hate Effie she is from the Capitol. I tear my eyes away from her and look at the screen. Peeta has Katniss in his lap and is telling her that everything is ok. She will be ok eventually. Atleast she comes back faster now that's good.

Effie sighs happily and starts walking away.

"Effie" she turns around. "What are you even doing here?" I ask her.

"I didn't want to leave Incase something happens" she says looking down.

"But you have never stayed before"

"I know Haymitch and I know you have never seen my like this but honestly I don't care if something happened to them kids I wouldn't forgive myself. I'm the one that called prim and Peeta at the reaping. This is all my fault. I will always feel guilty about it" she is infront of me now. I look down at her and notice the tears. I pull her into my arms.

I just let her soak my shirt with tears. It's fine I don't care. She pulls away not longer after. What she does next surprises us both. She puts her hands on either side of my face and kisses me. I drop my drink and it smashes on the floor loudly.

* * *

**So guys what did you think. I had to write this fast because my phone is going dead but I hope you liked it and the little bit of hayffie at the end. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Last time: I just let her soak my shirt with tears. It's fine I don't care. She pulls away not longer after. What she does next surprises us both. She puts her hands on either side of my face and kisses me. I drop my drink and it smashes on the floor loudly. _

* * *

After Effie kisses me she just retreats back to her room and doesn't say anything back to me. I'm sure in the morning she will go back to the normal Effie trinket that hates me especially when I'm drunk.

I walk back to the sofa and fall asleep to the sound of katniss and Peeta sleeping. I hope they don't have any more disturbances tonight.

The next day I was wrong. Effie doesn't seem to hate me and she isn't fully dressed as a Capitol citizen. She still has all the make up and her wig on but she is wearing normal clothes and small healed boots. She takes a seat across from me and starts playing with her food.

"Good morning" I say to her.

"I wouldn't say that it's good but morning all the same" she says still looking at her food. Our kiss last night has obviously been forgotten along with effies horrible clothes.

(KATNISS POV)

I didn't sleep again last night after my dream. I'm still knackered especially since I didn't sleep yesterday either. Peeta went to sleep half an hour after calming me down. I just sat here next to him watching him sleep for the past 5 or 6 hours. I'm not quite sure.

Just as I'm about to fall back asleep, Claudius templesmiths voice booms out. I sit up.

"Well done to the remaining tributes. I have good news. There will be a feast today at the cornucopia"

I stop listening. A feast, obviously another blood bath. I look back towards Peeta. He's awake.

"Now I know some of you will not want to go but think again. All of you need something desperately. For some of you this will be your last hope. That will be all."

I look to Peeta. Realization runs through his face. "No!, your not going to risk your life for me." He shouts to me. Gripping my from behind.

"Who said I was" I say.

"So your not going?" He asks.

"Of course I'm not going, give me some credit, do you think I'm running into some free-for-all against Cato, clove and thresh? Don't be stupid" I say "I'll let them fight it out. We'll see who's in the sky tomorrow night an work out a plan from there"

He laughs at me. "Your such a bad liar katniss" he shakes his head. "Don't gamble at cards you'll loose your last coin" he says.

Anger flushes my face. "All right, I am going, and you can't stop me"

"I can follow you. At least part way. I'm sure if I scream loud enough they will find me and then I'll be dead for sure"

"So what your trying to tell me is if I go or not your going to die anyway"

"I'm not saying that I am saying that if you go then you will die and I won't be able to live with myself" he says tears falling from his eyes.

"What am I suppose to do. Sit here and watch you die. I can't do that Peeta. It's already tearing me apart." I say with tears falling down my cheeks.

"I won't die. I promise. If you promise not to go" he says.

"Then you have to do what I say. Drink your water, wake me when I tell you, and eat every bite of the soup, no matter how disgusting it is" I snap at him.

"Agreed" I kiss him on the cheek and stand up.

I walk out into the cold air to wash up.

I'm so lost I almost miss the parachute fall infront of me. I walk over to it and open it. It's such a tiny vial. I uncork the top and take a deep sniff. It's sleep syrup. Just to be sure I put a drop on my tongue and my head goes a little fuzzy for a minute. This will knock Peeta out for about 24 hours. That's enough time to go to the cornucopia.

I mash up a handful of berries so the taste won't be noticeable and add some mint leaves for good measure. Then I head back up to the cave. "I've brought you a treat. I found a new patch of berries a little further downstream."

Peeta opens his mouth for the first bite without hesitation. He swallows then frowns slightly. "There very sweet"

"Yeh they're sugar berries, my mother used to make jam from them haven't you ever had any before." I say giving him another spoon full.

"No" he says puzzled "but they taste familiar. Sugar berries?"

"Well you can't get them in the market much, they only grow wild." I say. Another mouthful goes in.

"There sweet as syrup" he says taking the last spoonful. "Syrup" his eyes widen as he realizes the truth. I clamp my hand over his mouth and nose forcing him to swallow. He tries to make himself vomit the stuff up, but it's too late, he's already losing consciousness. Even as he fades away, I can see in his eyes that what I did was unforgivable.

I sit back and look at him. There is a stray berry rolling down his chin and I wipe it away. "Who can't lie Peeta?" I say even though he can't hear me.

(HAYMITCH POV)

I watch as sweetheart feeds the boy the sleeping syrup. He's going to be really angry with us both when he wakes up.

Effie comes and sits next to me. She has a bottle of liquor in her hands.

"Erm... Don't you think that's a little strong for you" I say putting down my matching bottle and trying to take hers away.

"No Haymitch I don't. And I don't care what you think" she says pushing me away.

"Ok fine" I back off and pick mine up.

"What did you do" she says looking at the screen.

"I sent katniss some sleep syrup to get the boy asleep"

Her eyes widen. "Why would you do such a thing" she shouts at me.

"Because of the feast. He won't let her go and if she doesn't go then he's going to die." I say looking at my feet.

"Well she's going to die at the cornucopia. What where you thinking"

"I was thinking that I could save his life" I shout back. A few of the other mentors are now looking at us.

"Yeh and you going to get her killed in the process. I cant believe you did that" more people look at us.

"Effie just shut up. I did what was best for them both. We both know that if he died then she wouldn't be coming back and if she died he wouldn't be coming back either. If she goes back to the cornucopia for his medicine then we have a chance of getting them both back" I scream at her. She throws her bottle to her left in anger an stands up knocking the chair back.

"If she dies I'm blaming you" she says pointing at me. She walks away.

"Good I don't care whatever trinket" I shout after her. She grabs another bottle and walks out the room.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter I hope you liked it. A lot of it was taken out f the book but that's because it happens the same as it does in the book. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

_Last time: "If she dies I'm blaming you" she says pointing at me. She walks away. _

_"Good I don't care whatever trinket" I shout after her. She grabs another bottle and walks out the room. _

* * *

(PEETA POV)

When I wake up. I feel anger run through me. Katniss fed me sleep syrup to make me go to sleep this morning. Obviously it didn't work very well or I would still be out.

I sit up and look around. Shes not here. I wonder what time it is. It's not dark yet so it can't be too late.

She must have gone to the cornucopia. I have to stop her. She could die.

(HAYMITCH POV)

I've been watching all day. The feast started about an hour ago and katniss is still sitting in the trees. The girl from district 5. Finch I think she is called. Has already gone to get hers from the cornucopia.

Cato and Clove haven't made a move yet. I don't know where Cato Is but clove is sitting in the bushes far from katniss. Thresh hasn't shown up yet.

I look at my other screen to see Peeta still asleep. Thank god.

Katniss makes a run for it. She grabs her bag and clove comes around the other Side of the cornucopia.

"No! Katniss move" I shout standing up.

"Yes!" I hear district 2 mentor shout. Brutus I think.

I give them a dirty look and look back down to my screen. Clove has katniss pinned to the floor and is holding up a knife to her face. I grip the side of the computer and am about to shout to her when the door bursts open.

"Abernathy!" I hear and turn around. Effie stands there with tears in her face and an angry look.

"Effie listen" I say walking over to her.

"No you listen to me. If anything happens to them. I swear to god I will kill you" she says pointing her finger at me. I don't realise I'm backing up until I fall into my chair back at the district 12 station.

"Effie I didn't know this would happen"

"No I know you didn't but that doesn't mean I forgive you" she shouts and plops down into the chair next to me.

I turn back to the screen. Katniss is still pinned to the ground.

"Where's your boyfriend district 12, still hanging on?" Clove asks.

"He's out there now, hunting Cato" katniss says "Peeta!" She screams.

Clove jams her fist into katniss windpipe. Cloves head is whipping from side to side. When Peeta doesn't appear she turns back to katniss.

"Liar" clove grins. "He's nearly dead Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in a tree somewhere whilst you try to get the medicine to keep his heart going. Too bad he'll never get it" clove says. I feel tears stinging at my eyes this is it I won't see her again. "I promised Cato that if he let me have you then I will give them a show"

Katniss starts struggling against her. "Forget it 12 were going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally. The one who hopped around in trees. Rue? Well first rue then you and I think we will let nature take are of lover boy."

"Now where to start" she says. "Yes I don't think you will have much use for your lips anymore. Wanna blow lover boy one last kiss" katniss spits in her face.

"That's my girl!" I shout at the screen. I feel a few tears fall down my cheek. I've never even cried since my games. This can't have that much of an effect on Me.

I see movement on Peetas screen. He's moving through the woods towards the cornucopia. "Katniss!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouts back. Clove looks around a little scared.

"Katniss!" He shouts again.

Clove is pulled off katniss roughly by thresh from district 11.

"What did you do to that little girl, you kill her?" He shouts at her.

"No,no it wasn't me" clove says obviously really scared.

"You said her name. I heard you, you kill you?" He shouts. "You cut her up like you were going to cut this girl here?"

"No,no I-" thresh picks up a rock. "Cato!" She screeches "cato!"

"Clove" Cato shouts back.

Thresh brings the rock down hard against cloves head. She falls to the ground after another blow and I hear one of the district 2 mentors cry out.

Thresh whirls around to katniss and I hear Effie's short intake of breathe. "What she mean about rue being your ally" he asks raising the rock again.

"I-I- we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her I did. But he got there first. District 1." Katniss says.

"And you killed him?"

"Yes I killed him and buried her in flowers and sang her to sleep"

"To sleep"

"To death"

"Just this time twelve for rue" thresh says.

"Clove" I hear Cato again. He is really close to the cornucopia. Katniss looks up worried.

"You better go now fire girl" thresh says and runs off.

Katniss stands up and starts to run towards the woods the way she came.

She turns around just in time to see Cato run through the woods across from her. He looks between clove and katniss and then back at katniss. Anger floods his face an he runs for her.

"You killed clove!" He shouts to her and she carries on running. I look at Peetas screen to see him hidden behind a tree not far from katniss.

He slows down his breathing just as katniss runs past him. He lets her go and turns back to Cato. He flies past the tree. Peeta reaches out and pulls the knife from Catos belt. Cato has about 2 seconds to realise what is happening before Peeta plunges the knife into his back. He falls to the ground.

(PEETAS POV)

Cato falls infront of me. The knife still in his back. He turns around on his side and looks at me.

"Thank... You" he mumbles "now I can... Be with the one I ... Love" I smile at him.

"I only did this because you tried to hurt the one I love" I say looking down.

"I know... Now go and be with the one you love" he says and his eyes close.

I take his sword but leave the knife. He isn't dead yet but he will be soon. Even if he only did all this for the one he loves I still can't forgive him. He has done too much to me an Kat.

I set off for the cave. Katniss has probably already made it there. She will be looking for me. I set off running as fast as I can.

When I get to the stream. I can see the cave. I can see someone lying motionless infront of it. It's katniss. I run faster then before to the cave.

Katniss has blood all the way down her face. When I drop down to the floor a pain shoots through my leg. I know it's split open again.

"Katniss" she doesn't respond.

I do my best to drag her into the cave and tuck her into the sleeping bag. I grab the bag with my medicine in and open it. It's some kind of surringe. I pull of the top and slide it into my leg. I push the top and I can already feel the relief. I bandage up katniss' head and fall asleep.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write but atleast Cato is dead but that means I've got to change the end but never mind I'll think of something to write about. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

_Last time: I do my best to drag her into the cave and tuck her into the sleeping bag. I grab the bag with my medicine in and open it. It's some kind of surringe. I pull of the top and slide it into my leg. I push the top and I can already feel the relief. I bandage up katniss' head and fall asleep. _

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

The next time I wake up I'm lying in the sleeping bag. It's really warm which means that I've been here for a while or Peeta was here. Peeta! I haven't seen him since before the feast.

"Peeta! Where are you" I shout, sitting up.

"Katniss... I'm right here its ok" Peeta says from beside me. He is routing through my bag.

"Peeta thank god your ok. I though that you might have died. I didn't see you since before the feast and when I got back you weren't here then I heard a cannon and-" I feel the tears again. Will I ever stop crying.

"Baby it's ok I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere." He says dropping the bag and pulling me towards him. "The cannon you heard was Cato."

"Cato?" I ask.

"Yeh I killed him at the cornucopia yesterday. That's why I wasn't here. I woke up early and followed you. By the way I'm not too happy about what you did" he says pulling away from me.

"I'm sorry I had to do it I couldn't just sit here and let you die. I had to get the medicine- THE MEDICINE!" I shout.

"It's fine I already did it and I feel a whole lot better. I can walk around properly and my fever has gone down a lot" Peeta says. Now that I think about it he does have more colour in his cheeks.

"What happened to your head anyway" he asks me.

"The girl from two she threw a knife but I'm ok" I say brushing it aside. "Anyway back to Cato, how did you kill him" I ask.

"I stabbed him in the back when he was running after you. You know that tree that you ran past as soon as you left you cornucopia" I nod "well I was behind it waiting for him" he smiles.

"Well I guess I should call you my hero then" I say with a smile on my face.

"No definitely not, you've pretty much brought me back from the dead anyway" he leans down and kisses me on the forehead.

I look up at him and feel something stir in my belly. I pull him down and kiss him properly. At first he looks a bit confused but then looks me in the eye and falls into the kiss. I was trying to push him away but now I realise I can't live without him and if he died or I died then I'm not going to make it any better by trying to forget about him because it's not going to work.

He pulls away first and looks in my eye. He pulls me real close and whispers in my ear.

"I thought we were broken up" I feel his breath on my neck.

"Oh yeh I don't care anymore I love you and I don't care what happens" I say.

"Good" he kisses my neck and warmth radiates from that spot.

I pull him down to me again and we kiss for what feels like a millennium. I'm the first to pull away this time when I hear the thunder outside.

"I think we should get some sleep" I say with my eyes closed and my forehead resting against his.

"You sleep I'll keep watch" he offers stroking my cheek.

I smile at him. I just want to keep kissing him. "If I get another kiss I'll consider it" he smiles and then kisses me more fiercely than ever before. "How about now" he asks.

"Oh yeh like that's going to help. Now I want to kiss you forever" I whisper to him.

"I want that too but you need sleep" he says and pulls away from me. I instantly miss the warmth of his arms.

"I'll sleep if you lie with me" I ask.

"Anything for you sweetheart" he mimicked Haymitch.

"Don't ever call me sweetheart again" I say laughing at his attempt at Haymitch.

"So you have something against Haymitch" he asks chuckling.

"I have nothing against Haymitch but you sound like an idiot doing that"

He lays the sleeping bag down an climbs into it, inviting me in beside him. I walk over and slide in next to him. He is sitting up so I just lay my head at the top of his legs and fall asleep. Peeta seems to stiffen at where my head it, near his private area. It doesn't seem to bother me that much and I giggle at him. We have been in more intimate situations than this like the time in his bedroom before I had my second panic attack. Peeta gets used to it and his hands go into my hair. His hands bring me comfort and I fall asleep.

When I wake up the next day. Peeta is asleep with his hand still in my hair. I laugh a Little. My head seems to have moved further up his body. I'm a few inches away from his shoulder.

"Peeta" I whisper, tickling his nose.

He mumbles and shivers but doesn't wake. "Peeta" I whisper again.

"No leave me alone" he says smiling still with his eyes closed.

I do the only thing I can think of and kiss him. He kisses back straight away.

I pull away first. His eyes open for the first time. "Hey" I say.

"Hey best wake up ever" he says winking. I smile. "Your breathe doesn't smell so good though"

"Well neither does yours" I reply. We both laugh.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah"

"You have said in the past that you have loved me forever" I say he nods. "When did forever start exactly"

"Oh, let's see. I guess the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair... It was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up" Peeta says.

"Your father? Why?" I ask.

"He said, 'see that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner'" peeta says.

"What? You're making that up" I exclaim.

"No true story" Peeta says. "And I said 'a coal miner? Why would she want a coal miner when she could of had you?' And he said 'because when he sings even the birds stop to listen'"

"That's true, they do, I mean they did." I say thinking about when my father would sing to me.

"So that day in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot straight up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside that window fell silent" Peeta says.

"Oh please" I say laughing.

"No it happened. And right when your song ended, I knew- just like your mother- I was a goner" Peeta says. "Then for the next eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you"

"Without success." I add.

"Without success. So in a way the fire at the bakery was a real stroke of luck because I got to be with you"

I think back to my first day of school and realise that everything he is saying did happen and he must have fallen in love with me on that day because everything happened the way he said it.

"You have a... Remarkable memory" I say.

"I remember everything about you." Says Peeta tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear. "You where the one that was paying attention"

"I am now" I say

"Well I don't have much competition here." He says.

"You don't have much competition anywhere" I lean in and our lips just barely touch when I hear a twig snap outside.

"Shhhhh" I say putting my hand over Peetas mouth. He looks confused until I hear another twig snap. Peeta must hear it too because fear spreads across his face. "Wait here" I whisper to him.

"No don't go outside let me go" he says.

"Fine don't go far" he leaves but comes back in a few minutes later laughing. "What was it"

"It was just a rabbit"

"Oh did you kill it I'm starving" I ask him.

"No it ran off into the forest. Should we go hunting"

"Definitely"

We collect all our stuff and make out way out the cave towards the forest.

We spend the day hunting. When it gets to about 2pm I split up from Peeta leaving him with Catos sword. I show him rues whistle and tell him to whistle back when I whistle.

He leaves me to go and find some berries or something to pick and I set my sights on a bird in a tree nearby. I'm stopped by a cannon. I whistle to him but I don't here anything back.

"Peeta!" I shout. He doesn't answer. I set off running back to where I left him. "Peeta!"

I see his jacket on the floor with some berries on. This is nightlock. These berries can kill you instantly. Oh no.

"Peeta!" I scream louder. I run around a bush and I'm knocked backwards by something.

"Katniss! Are you ok" I run forward and jump into his arms.

"I heard the cannon and I thought..." I'm unable to go on. I nee to calm down and stop my tears. "That's nightlock Peeta!, you'd be dead in a minute" I knock the berries out of his hands.

"I didn't know..." He looks confused.

"You scared my to death. Damn you Peeta damn you!" I shout to him and hug him again.

"I'm sorry" he says over and over again.

"Look if two people agree on a signal. They stay in range and answer it, because if one of them doesn't answer it means they are in trouble, all right?" I say.

"All right?" He says.

"All right because that's what happened with rue and I watched her die"

The birds go silent and a hovercraft appears not far away. Foxfaces body Is lifted into the sky. I should have known. The berries.

Peeta has me by the arm and starts pushing me towards a tree. "Move thresh will be here in a second and he won't spare your life again."

I stop him suddenly. "No Peeta she's not thresh's kill she's yours"

"What I haven't even seen her since the first day" he says. "How could I have killed her?"

In answer I hold out the berries. It takes a while to explain what happened, to Peeta but eventually he gets it.

I walk over to the berries that lay on his jacket. And pick some up.

"What are you doing" he asks me.

"Maybe we could get thresh to eat some, then I won't have to kill him, I don't think I'll be able to"

"Ok well hurry up, he will come after us, he would have seen the hovercraft and realised that we killed her so he will be coming after us. We need to get out of here.

"No there's no point. If we set a fire then he won't show up because he would think that we are inviting him. Would you show up" I ask.

"Probably not" he replies.

"Then let's get some food cooked"

Peetas a whizz with fires. One of the things I never taught him during out time in the woods back home. We spent some time in the training centre doing fires. I guess that's why he picks it up so easily. In no time we are eating some of the groosling that I shot during the day.

I want to move higher into the woods, get into a tree and make camp for the night. I know Peeta won't but I try to persuade him anyway. "Katniss you know I'm afraid of heights"

"Yeh I know but you could get used to it" I say.

"Yeh but I can't climb like you especially not with my leg and I wouldn't be able to fall asleep fifteen metres above the ground"

"It's not safe out in the open Peeta" I say.

"Can't we go back to the cave" he asks. "It's near water and it's easy to defend"

I sigh, several more hours of walking through the forest with an injured Peeta. I let that go and think about him. I reach up an give him a kiss. "Sure lets go back to the cave."

He looks pleased and relieved. "Well that was easy"

(HAYMITCH POV)

I haven't really been watching the tv today. I spent most of the day up on the roof thinking about what will happen if one comes home without the other.

I hear a commotion downstairs and walk back in. "Haymitch!" I hear Effie shout. Oh no something has happened. I run down the stairs and down the hallway in the the tv room where Effie is.

"What happened!" I shout at her.

"Finch is dead, thresh is the only one left other than katniss and Peeta" she shouts and then smiles. Tears coming from her eyes.

"Yes!" I scream throwing my bottle to one side and lifting Effie off her feet. "Wait" I say and put her down. "What about thresh"

"What about thresh" she asks.

"I know for a fact that neither of them will kill him" I say.

"No but they have nightlock and they came up with a plan to get him to eat it somehow. Katniss says that she won't be able to kill him if it came down to it and Peeta won't be able to either because he saved katniss' life"

"Well we will have I hope that their plan works" I say Effie nods.

* * *

**This chapter was really long but really fun to write... I hope you liked it... **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

_Last time: "No but they have nightlock and they came up with a plan to get him to eat it somehow. Katniss says that she won't be able to kill him if it came down to it and Peeta won't be able to either because he saved katniss' life" _

_"Well we will have I hope that their plan works" I say Effie nods. _

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

Despite the fatigue in my body, my mind is still alert from the events of the day, I let Peeta sleep all night even though I promised to wake him when I got tired. In fact, a soft grey day has begun when I shake his shoulder. He looks out almost in alarm. "I slept the whole night. That's not fair katniss you should have woken me"

I stretch out and Burrow down into the bag next to him. "I'll sleep now, wake me if anything happens"

Apparently nothing does and I wake in the afternoon. "Any sign of our friend" I ask.

"No he's keeping a low profile, just like the rest of the games"

"How long do you think it will be before the gamemakers drive us together?" I ask.

"Well foxface died almost a day ago so the Capitol would have got bored so probably some time today" he says.

"Yep I feel like today's the day" I say sitting up. "How do you think they'll do it"

"I don't know, I just hope it's not painful" he laughs.

We get up and set off for a day of hunting. Leaving the cave has a sense of finality to it. I don't think we will be coming back here again. This time tomorrow the games could be over an me and Peeta could be back in the Capitol eating lunch with Haymitch and Effie. I smile at the thought.

"What you smiling about" Peeta asks looking at me.

"Home" I say.

I can feel my skin itching for the cool water. I may do my hair and braid it back wet. I'm wondering if we might even be able to scrub our clothes aswell. When we get to the stream we find no water. It's all gone, now there's only a bone-dry bed. I put my hands down to feel it.

"not even a little damp, they must have drained it while we slept" I say. My mouth is so dry I just want some water.

"The lake, that's where they want us to go" says Peeta.

"Maybe the ponds still have some" I say hopefully.

"We can check" he says but he's just humouring me, of course they don't have any in them, they are driving us to the lake because that's where thresh is and they think I will be able to kill him and give them a show. Well they are wrong.

"You're right, they are driving us to the lake." I say. "Do you want to go straight away or wait for a bit"

"Let's go now, whilst we have had food and rest, let's go and end this thing" he says. "Next time we eat it could be in the Capitol" he smiles.

"Yes... And then home to our families" I smile and hug him tightly.

"Hopefully if we both make it through this" he says.

"Peeta it will be fine. Before you know it we will all be sitting around the fire in the bakery as a family. You, me, my mum, prim, John, rye, Chris and even Haymitch and Delly and Gale of course" I say squeezing him more.

"Sounds great, I can't wait to see them all I missed them all so much" he says an pulls me closer to him.

We stand there and hug for a while. This could he out last moment together if today doesn't go very well and I don't want to waste it.

"I love you Peeta always!" I say to his shoulder.

"I love you too katniss always!" He says back into my hair.

"Now let's go and finish this thing so that I can see my family" I say. He smiles.

"Great idea," he kisses me and we set off for the cornucopia to end the 74th hunger games once and for all.

I don't care this time about Peetas steps. Since his leg got injured he has been scaring away every animal for about a mile. This time it doesn't matter because we aren't hunting.

We stop to rest for a few minutes under the tree where the careers trapped me. The tracker jacker nest is still there broken open where it fell. I think about rue and her hiding in the tree. I look up to where she sat watching me and a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Kat what's wrong" Peeta asks standing up.

"This is where-" I pause for a second to take a breath.

"Where the careers trapped you, I know" he says stroking my arm and taking my hand.

"No this is where I first met rue" I say looking away from the tree.

"Oh Kat I'm so sorry" he says hugging me lightly.

"Let's just move on" I say pushing away from him. He doesn't object and follows me. I know that back there when I pushed him away might annoy the Capitol so I take his hand whilst we are walking and give him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry about pushing away, I just needed to get away from that tree" I smile.

"No it's ok I completely understand" he say and we walk in silence. I keep a firm grip on Peetas hand Incase he will slip away again.

Given out late start to the day. When we make it to the plain it's already early evening. There's no sign of thresh. There's no sign of anything except from the golden cornucopia. Just Incase thresh is hiding we circle the cornucopia. It's empty. Then we fill our water containers with water from the lake.

I frown at the shrinking sun. "We don't want to fight him after dark. There's only one pair of glasses."

Peeta carefully squeezes some iodine into the water to make sure it's safe to drink. "Maybe that's what he's waiting for. What do you want to do go back to the cave"

"Just give him another hour then we will take cover" I say.

"Ok"

"Peeta?" I say looking at the lake.

"Yeh" he replies messing with some left over food.

"Do you think I will be able to kill thresh, he saved my life, I owe him" I ask. He drops what he was messing with and looks to me. I look up to his face.

"Katniss you are the strongest girl I know, you will be able to do this, I know he saved your life but just one more kill and we get to go home" he says "besides the Capitol are bored you might not have to kill him yet" he smiles.

"But I don't think I can, would you be able to kill someone who saved your life" I ask.

"Probably not and there's no way I'm going to be able to kill thresh because he saved the girl I love" he says.

"Okay we will see what happens" I say kissing him.

Half an hour later thresh still hasn't shown up an we drink our water that has now purified. Half way through the drink some mockingjays show up across the lake. I sing rues four note time to them an they copy it back.

"Just like your father" Peeta says.

My fingers find the pin on my shirt. "It just reminds me of rue" I say

"I know me too"

For a while I just close my eyes and listen to it. Then something starts to disrupt it. The mockingjays voices rise up into a shrieking cry of alarm.

Were on our feet in seconds. Peeta holding out his knife. An arrow ready in my bow. Thresh comes crashing through the trees with a scared look on his face.

I can't find the strength to let the arrow go until I feel Peetas hand on my waist. "Come on Kat you can do it" he whispers into my ear. I'm about to release the arrow when 3 or 4 dogs run out of the trees behind thresh. "RUN!" I hear thresh shout. Why is he still trying to save our lives.

Fear rushes through me. Peeta hand tightens around my waist and my bow points to the floor. I can't move my legs seem to be planted into the floor like something's going to happen that I'm meant to see.

It all happens so quick. The giant dogs catch up to thresh and one of them catches his leg and he falls to the ground. "GO!" He shouts at us. The dogs rip off his leg and they all stop to devour him. The night sky is filled with ear splitting screams and cries as thresh is eaten alive. A cannon sounds.

That's it. Thresh is dead. We've won. Or not. The dogs move away from thresh and set off for us.

"Run! PEETA RUN!" I shout pushing him infront of me. He slower than me. I just hope we can outrun them until they make the announcement.

(HAYMITCH POV)

I watch as thresh comes running out of the trees towards katniss and Peeta. He's going to kill them. They don't stand a chance against him. Katniss raises her bow. She's shaking. Peeta puts his arm around her and whispers something into her ear. Her face changes and she looks back at thresh. Raises her bow again.

A dog comes flying out of the trees behind thresh. Followed by 3 more. Katniss Peeta look confused for a minute until fear spreads across both their faces. They aren't moving. "MOVE! RUN!" I shout at the screen. "EFFIE!" I shout she come running over.

"What's wrong- oh no, WHAT ARE THEY DOING!" She shouts as she sees the screen.

"RUN!" I hear thresh shout. Why is he trying to save them.

"They won't move" the beasts trip thresh over "GO!" He shouts and his leg is ripped off. Effie looks away in disgust for a minute then looks back at the screen.

The cannon sounds and the beasts reform a line infront of thresh facing katniss and Peeta. They set off running at full speed.

"run! PEETA RUN!" Katniss shouts pushing him forward before running after him. 

* * *

**I hope you liked how I killed thresh. I kept the story line just changed it and killed thresh instead. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Last time: The cannon sounds and the beasts reform a line infront of thresh facing katniss and Peeta. They set off running at full speed. _

_"run! PEETA RUN!" Katniss shouts pushing him forward before running after him. _

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

Both me and Peeta are running at full speed away from the cornucopia to the stream but it's not fast enough we can't get away from them. Peeta is getting weaker by the minute. He needs to rest.

"Peeta? You ok" I shout back.

Hes further away now."I think so" he screams breathless.

I turn around. He's about 10 yards away from me. His leg has started bleeding again. I grab him by the hand and start to pull him along but he resists. "Katniss, there is no way I can go on" he says. Pushing me away. "You go, get out of here" he falls to the ground.

"No Peeta. I'm not leaving you, come on you have to try" I say kneeling down next to him crying.

"No baby I can't, this is it for me but you have to live" he says stroking my face, with a smile.

"I'm not leaving you end of, we will die together atleast we will both be in a better place" I smile and he smiles back.

The beasts are closing in. I pull Peeta up so we are sitting across from eachother on the grass. Just like we did in the meadow so many times. The growling gets closer.

"Stay with Me" I say to Peeta. Wherever we end up I hope it's nice and maybe my dad will be there.

"Always" he replies and I smile as more tears fall from my eyes.

"Peeta do you think it will be painful" I ask.

He pulls away and looks straight into my eyes. "Probably but look here" he points to his eyes. "Just look right here and everything will be ok, I promise, I'll keep you safe right here." He smiles. He hasn't cried once yet.

"I love you Peeta" I say. He whipes some of my tears away.

"I love you too baby, now if we go down at all we go down heroes. we are winners and we made it this far" he says pulling me too him again.

We sit silently and wait for the teeth from the beasts but it never comes. I look up to find the plain around the cornucopia empty. Its still dark. How long where we running.

"Peeta look" I say and he looks up.

"Are they gone" He asks me whilst I stand up.

"Yeh I think so" i replies. "But why"

"Obviously we won" He says smiling. "We won!" He shouts into the sky. I laugh a little at how pathetic he looks. Sitting on the floor shouting at the sky.

I turn my attentions to his leg to find it bleeding more than ever. All our supplies that we had this morning where abandoned down by the lake. I have no more bandages, nothing to stop the flow of blood. Although I'm shaking from the cold air. I rip off my jacket, remover my shirt, and zip back into the jacket as quickly as possible. The brief exposure sets my teeth chattering.

Peetas face is grey. I make him lie down before I sort out his wound. Warm, slippery blood rolls down my arm. A bandage will not be enough. I've seen my mother with this before she used a tourniquet. I cut free a sleeve from my jacket, leaving my arm freezing. I wrap it twice around his leg just under the knee and tie a half knot. I don't have a stick so I take my last remaining arrow and insert it into the knot, twisting it as hard as I dare.

"That should be ok for now, but whatever you do, don't go to sleep" I tell him. I'm afraid if I let him drift off that he won't come back.

"Are you cold?" He asks. He unzips his jacket and I press against him as he fastens it around me. It's a bit warmer, sharing out body heat.

"Why haven't they announced anything yet" I ask, getting colder by the second.

"I don't know" he replies. I can hear the slur in his voice, he's falling asleep.

"Peeta!" I shout.

"What!" He says snapping his eyes open and sitting up taking me with him.

"Do not go to sleep!" I say, he relaxes a little.

We wait and we wait but nothing happens. Are the game makers just playing with us.

Peeta begins to doze off now, each time he does I find myself screaming his name louder and louder. If he goes and dies on my now I know for a fact I will go completely insane. He's fighting it, probably more for me than him, and it's hard because unconsciousness would be it's own form of escape. But the adrenaline pumping through my body would never allow me to follow him, so I can't let him go, I just can't.

Finally, I hear him whisper that the sun is rising. I open my eyes and find the stars fading in the pale light of dawn. I can see too just how bloodless Peetas face is. How little time he has left. And I know I have to get him back to the Capitol.

"That's it, your dying, this ends now" I say and stand up. I look up to the sky and start shouting "hey, what's going on, we have been down here all night, the last 2 people alive in the arena and we should have won, Peeta is dying if you don't want to save us both atleast save him please"

"Katniss" Peeta says.

"No Peeta" I push him away a little too roughly.

"Katniss, they need the body"

"What body" in answer he points over to thresh.

"They need to get that body out of here before we can get out, why didn't we see it before"

"Right ok well can you make it to the lake" I ask

"Think I better try" says Peeta. Somehow we make it back to the lake. I scoop up a handful of the cold water for Peeta and bring a second to my lips.

A mockingjay gives the long, low whistle that signals a hovercraft. It takes thresh's body. Now they will take us. Now we can go home.

"What are they waiting for" Peeta asks weakly. He is slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I don't know, just hold on Peeta please, I know you can do this" I say to him. Kneeling down.

"I promise. Anything for you" he kisses me.

We are interrupted by Claudius templesmith. I jump up and look towards the sky.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th hunger games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be crowned" he says "good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour"

"Well it's not that surprising" Peeta jokes but I already have tears in my eyes. He makes it to his feet and starts walking towards me. He pulls the knife out of his belt and tosses it into the lake. I drop my bow on the floor beside me.

"No do it" peeta says thrusting the bow back into my hand and giving me the arrow that I used as his tourniquet. His wound rips open and he's on his knees.

"I can't" I say "I won't"

"Do it before they send those mutts back" he says.

"Then you shoot me" I say furiously shoving the weapons back at him. "You shoot me and go home to your family they need you" I say crying even more. Just thinking about our family brings me to tears.

"You know I can't katniss, I would never do anything like that to you" he says discarding the weapons. "Fine I'll go first anyway" he leans down and rips the bandage of his leg, eliminating the final barrier between his blood and the earth.

"No you can't kill yourself" I say. I'm on my knees trying the get the bandage back on but he pushes me away.

"Katniss" he says "it's what I want"

"You're not leaving me here alone" I say. Because if he dies. I won't go home not really. I'll spend my whole life in this arena trying to find a way out.

"Listen" he says pulling me up. "We both know that they have to have a victor. It can only be one of us please take it for me" he says "katniss I love you, I have for most of my life and I will for the rest of time but I can't see you die"

"Peeta I feel the same way. My life I nothing without you, just please. Please stop this" I say crying. I lean forward and rest my forehead on his chest. I feel his arms go around me.

If Peeta and I where both to die. Then they wouldn't have a victor and I would have to loose my boy with the bread.

I fumble with the pouch on my belt, freeing it. Peeta sees it and his hand clamps over mine. "No! I won't let you"

"Trust me" I whisper. He holds my gaze for a long moment then let's go. I loosen the too of the pouch and pour a few berries into his hand. Then I fill my own. "On the count of three"

Peeta leans down and kisses me once again. "The count of three" he says.

"Hold them out I want everyone to see"

I spread out my finger. I give Peetas hand one last squeeze. "One...two... Three" I lift the berries up to my mouth.

"Stop stop!" I spit them them out. "Ladies and gentlemen I am please to present the victors of the 74th hunger games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, I give you, the tributes of district 12"

I throw the berries away from me and run for the water. I wash my mouth out fully before realising that Peeta isn't next to me.

I spin around fast, "Peeta what's wrong" I ask worried. He is just staring at his hand full of berries.

"I... Think I... Swallowed one" he chokes.

"No no no no no no. Oh shit! No! Peeta!" I pull him towards the lake and start shovelling water into his mouth. Maybe we can flush the berry out.

"Katniss" he says through all the water.

"What" I say. I can hardly see him through the tears.

"Katniss Everdeen" his eyes shut and I'm pulled into the air like a rag doll. Peeta still lying next to the lake. "Peeta! NO! Let me go now! PEETA!" I try to break free but I'm caught in a giant metal claw. Just before the doors shut I see another claw reach down and pick up a lifeless Peeta.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending there but I thought that I should make it interesting. I hope you keep reading. don't worry I love Peeta so I will probably have him come back some how. Or not!. It's up to me but he is my favourite character. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

_Last time: "Katniss Everdeen" his eyes shut and I'm pulled into the air like a rag doll. Peeta still lying next to the lake. "Peeta! NO! Let me go now! PEETA!" I try to break free but I'm caught in a giant metal claw. Just before the doors shut I see another claw reach down and pick up a lifeless Peeta. _

* * *

When the door closes I'm too shocked to do anything. The tears have taken over my face.

I hear a cannon sound in the distance. The arena is still alive and Woking. But Peeta is not. Unless the Capitol can do something.

I hear some commotion behind the glass to my left. It isn't normal glass because I can't see through it properly. I can see outlines of people.

I see 4 people lift someone onto a bed and start running around him. Peeta. "Peeta!" I scream, pounding against the glass.

I pound against the glass screaming my head off. Everyone ignores me except for some Capitol attendant who shows up behind me and offers me a beverage.

I slump down to the floor. My face against the wall of glass. I stare at the drink in my hand. I've cold, filled with orange juice and topped off with a frilly straw. How wrong it looks in my dirt covered hands. My mouth waters at the small but I place it carefully on the floor.

I jump when I see someone looking at me from only a few centimetres away and then realise it's my own reflection in the glass. Wild eyes, hollow cheeks, my hair in a tangled mat. Rabid. Feral. Mad. No wonder everyone is keeping a safe distance from me.

The next thing I know we are landing back on the roof of the training centre. They are taking Peeta out straight away but leaving me behind. I jump up and walk to the window. Just in time to see a glimpse of Peeta. He's thinned in the last half an hour. His hair is a mess. He's covered in dirt and his chest isn't moving. He's not breathing. I start hurling myself against the glass. I see a glimpse of pink hair. Effie, she's come to save me.

A few seconds later Effie and Haymitch walk in. "Haymitch" I sigh.

"Katniss everything is going to be ok I promise" I feel a needle in my back and everything goes black.

When I'm awake I'm afraid to move fully but I look around. I'm a white room by myself. There's a few machines around but non are connected to me in anyway. I have 3 tubes coming out of my right arm but they are connected to the wall behind me. I'm naked, but the bedclothes are soothing against my skin. I left my left hand above the cover. Not only has it been scrubbed clean, the nails are shaped in perfect ovals, the scars from the burns have gone. I touch my cheek, my lips, the puckered scar on my head. It's gone. I run my hands through me hear and freeze. Apprehensively I ruffle hair by my left ear. No it wasn't an illusion. I can hear again.

I try to sit up but some sort of wide restraining band around my waist keeps me from rising more that a few centimetres. The physical confinement makes me panic and I'm trying to pull myself up. The door opens and the avox girl walks in. I calm down a little. Atleast I see one friendly face.

I want to ask her a million questions about what happened but I can't. When she walks over and lays a tray across my thighs, she presses a button that makes me sit up so that I can eat. I whisper one simple question. "Peeta, did he make it, is he ok" I ask her. She looks up into my face and I see a tear leave her eye.

She looks at me then runs out the room shaking her head. Something. Has happened to Peeta. I fight against the restraint on my waist. I need to see Peeta. I knock the try to the floor with a loud smash. I feel some type of liquid find it's way into my arm and I black out again.

The next time I wake up, The restraint is gone, the tubes aren't in my arm anymore and there a pile of clothes at the end of my bed. I climb out of the bed and pull on the clothes.

I know there's a door, even if I can't see it. It slides open and I walk out of it. I have to find Peeta.

"Peeta!" I call out. I hear my name in response but it's not him it's a voice that irritates me so much. Effie. I round the corner to see Haymitch, Effie and cinna standing there. My take off without hesitation.

I run for them and surprise even mysel when I jump into Haymitch's arms first, "nice job sweetheart" he whispers.

I hug Effie who seems tearful. She pats my hair awkwardly but I can tell she is happy to see my here, alive.

I hug cinna who doesn't say anything just hugs me tightly.

"Have you seen Peeta yet" I ask worried.

"No Portia is in there now, we aren't allowed to see him. Portia says that she isn't allowed to tell us anything but I can tell by the way she speaks he isn't getting better" Haymitch says.

Effie slaps Haymitch on the arm. "Tell her the truth she'll find out eventually" she whispers to Haymitch.

"What truth? What's happened" I ask walking closer to Haymitch.

"Katniss, Portia isn't with Peeta, she went home." He says "Peeta ... Died this morning" he says looking at his feet. I glance at Effie and cinna. They both have tears in their eyes. Peeta is dead.

"No" I whisper backing away from them until I hit a wall. I slowly slide myself down the wall until I'm lying on the floor. The tears already forming a puddle next to my face.

"I'm really sorry" Haymitch says kneeling infront of me. "Look katniss I cared about him too and I know the hard but you have an interview tonight"

(PRIM POV)

The interview is on tonight. I get to see katniss and Peeta on tv normally instead of being all beaten up. I know that a cannon sound signalling Peetas death but when he was being pulled up in that claw he moved his head and I know that the Capitol can save him.

Mum and I sit in front of the tv at the bakery, with John, rye and Chris, waiting for the interview to start. "When do you reckon the are coming home mum" I say smiling. I can't believe they won the hunger game together.

"Tomorrow prim" she says looking at the screen. The Capitol seal comes on and the screen switches to Caesar Flickerman.

"Well this has been an exciting year. 2 victors, nothing like this has ever happened before but sadly only one of them will get to go home" Caesar says. What! What's going on. I look to mum and she looks confused aswell.

"I'm sad to be the one to give out this piece of news. But our very own mr Peeta Mellark did infact survive the hunger games." I turn around to see the Mellarks. Non of them are smiling. Peeta did survive the hunger game but why would he not be able to come home.

I turn back to the screen. "Yes he did survive the games but I am sad to say that he died earlier this morning, in intensive care" I hear a glass smash across the room. I turn around to see the drink Rye was holding, all over the floor.

"But let's welcome the rest of the district 12 team"

(RYE POV)

My little brother, my baby brother is dead. He saved the one he loved. I turn to dad who has tears on his face. Chris is crying too.

On the screen Katniss' prep team walk on and bow to the audience followed by Peetas prep team. They have all obviously been crying recently.

"Cinna and Portia" Caesar says and they walk on. Cinna has a firm grip on Portia's hand. She looks like she has recently been crying.

Haymitch comes on next. He's left behind his smile and he wears a frown. He waves and walk off the stage.

"Well it looks like Peeta Mellark made a big impact on the whole team." Caesar jokes. He gets a few laughs from the audience.

"Now we will welcome a girl that has been through a lot these past few days. The girl on fire herself. Katniss Everdeen" he shouts and katniss walk out.

No amount of make up could hide the fact that she has black circles under her eyes from not sleeping and tear lines down her face from crying.

(KATNISS POV)

Before I walk out on stage I look down at my charm bracelet that Haymitch have back to me a few minutes ago before he went on stage. It feels great having it on my wrist again.

I've hardly been sleeping because of the nightmares and now that I've lost Peeta it will be harder to sleep.

"Katniss Everdeen" I hear Caesar say. I walk forward.

When I walk out on stage everyone cheers. I ignore them and walk straight over to Caesar, shake his hand and sit down in the Chair next to him.

"Ah katniss, how are you" he asks.

"I've been better" I say looking at my feet.

"Yeh I know we all heard about what happened, anyway back to the interview" he says smiling.

He cracks a few more jokes and then they play the footage from the games. We see the reaping a first. When Peetas name is called, I feel tears roll down my cheeks. He looks so healthy.

By the time they show the interview in at a full breakdown when they show Peetas interview. I don't even are about looking weak anymore infront of the Capitol. Peeta was the one that made me strong. I Lean forward and put my head in my hands. Caesar tell them to stop the footage. I know they will carry on playing it when in ok again but I don't care. "Are you ok" he asks.

I shake my head and carry on crying. I can't stand everyone seeing me crying and I can't go backstage because it reminds me too much of Peeta. I look up and wipe my eyes. Haymitch is making his way up the stairs to comfort me but I wave him off and he goes to sit back down next to cinna. "Carry on, I'm ok" I say to Caesar. Peeta would want me to carry on. I have to do this for him.

The rest if the interview goes by In a blur and when I make it backstage I fall into Haymitch's arms. "Everything is going to be ok katniss I promise"

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you read the next one because Peeta fans will be very surprised an the last chapter is the last one :( review if you want another story on the second games. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Last time: The rest if the interview goes by In a blur and when I make it backstage I fall into Haymitch's arms. "Everything is going to be ok katniss I promise" _

* * *

I didn't sleep at all last night. I was too scared of the nightmares. Since the interview yesterday the only way I have been able to do anything is by telling myself that Peeta would want me to do it, but sleeping is something I can't do without him. I stayed up all night crying. Haymitch came in sometime during midnight but I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him so I just pretended to be asleep until he left. He stayed for a while though. He sat on my bed and repeatedly sighed. I could hear the bottle of liquor in his hand and the tears that where coming out of his eyes and in his mouth. He sniffles a few times. I really wanted to tell him that I was awake but he left after spending about an hour stroking my hair. Haymitch is really like the perfect father.

It's only me and Haymitch in the penthouse now. It seems really quiet but Haymitch has become someone I can talk too. I spent last night before he went to bed talking to him in the tv room.

I can't wait to get home an see my family again. I need to get away from the people who are responsible for Peetas death. First I have another interview then I get to go home. I walk out of my room still in my pyjamas that I have been wearing since the interview yesterday and walk over to the tv room to see Haymitch sitting on the sofa next to Effie.

I walk straight past them and into the dining room and sit down. Effie asks me to sit down with them but I ignore her. I don't care what she has to say. I sit down at the table even though I'm not going to eat anything. I lay my head on the table and the tears fall onto the table.

"Katniss" I hear Effie say.

"Effie leave her" Haymitch replies.

"No I need to talk to her" Effie pulls me off the table by my shoulder and I look at her.

"What! What could you possibly want" I shout at her.

"I want to talk to you about something" she sits down next to me sounding annoyed.

"What"

"Right, you need to stop moping around" she shouts. "Peetas dead get over it, you have an interview today. You need to get on with your life and stop feeling sorry for yourself" she says.

I stand up and move away from her. "I really hate you" I say to her. I'm about to lunge at her when haymitch stops me. "I got this" he whispers and hands me his liquor which I take a drink of.

"Effie you listen to me, Peeta was the best and most reliable person on this team and you cant deny it. Leave the girl to do what she wants she just lost the love of her life in the games" he shouts at her. She stands up and faces him.

"And I don't want her to turn into you" she says pointing at him.

"Why the hell would she turn into me!"

"Because she's not the only one that lost the one they love in the games and look what that did to you, your a lonely old man who has no one and you drink to drown your sorrows" what! Haymitch loved someone.

"He is not alone!" I shout at Effie. "He has his family" I smile at Haymitch then turn back to Effie "and I am not going to turn into Haymitch" I say taking a drink from his bottle.

"Your already drinking" she says pointing to the bottle in my hands. I Hand it back to Haymitch and look at her again. "Happy, I'm not anymore,"

"Fine but that doesn't mean you won't, just because Peeta is dead doesn't mean you can stop living" she shouts.

The tears stream down my face. "Stop talking about Peeta like that, just because you've never loved anyone like that" I shout. She glances up at Haymitch then runs from the room.

"What was that about" I ask Haymitch.

"No idea" he says.

"Can I have that" I take the bottle from Haymitch without even waiting for an answer and down half of what is left.

"Excuse me" he says snatching the bottle back.

"Haymitch I want to see Peeta" he looks confused. "I want to see him one last time please"

"You can't" he says. "They already sent him back to 12"

I don't say anything just cry. Cinna walks in whilst I'm crying in Haymitch's arms. "Should I come back" he says.

"No it's fine let's get this over with" I say pulling away from Haymitch.

The interview takes place just down the hall in the sitting room. All the furniture has been removed except from 2 chairs. There are only a handful of camera men instead of the live audience.

Caesar gives me a warm hug when I walk in "congratulations katniss how are you faring"

"I'm ok I suppose" I say.

"Is it ok If I ask you about Peeta in the interview" he asks. "It's in the publics best interests."

"Sure but if I can't answer can we move on"

"Of course"

Someone counts backwards and just like that we are live on camera. Caesar is wonderful, cracking jokes, teasing. He also gets choked up a few times. I answer his questions as honestly as I can.

Eventually Caesar begins to ask me questions about Peeta.

"Well katniss we know from the cave that Peeta has loved you for years, can you tell us when you first knew that you loved him" he asks.

"Well there wasn't really a specific time that I fell In love with him. It was an over time thing. It happened throughout the course of 2 months up until he kissed me in the meadow back home." I say.

"Well what about in the arena. I heard from sources that you two split up just before you went in so you wouldn't hurt the other if one of you died" who told him that. "Anyway in the arena when did you think about loving him again,"

I think for a moment. "Erm... Probably when they announced that we could win together" I say smiling at the thought.

"And why that moment"

"Well Caesar I think it was because, for once there was a chance that I could keep him" I look down a tear falls on my shoe.

"One more question about him then I promise I won't ask more"  
I look up "In my interview with Peeta he told me about a fire at the bakery. Can you tell us more about that"

"Well, I was out with my friend when we heard the sirens and we ran to the bakery. We managed to get all the Mellarks out. His mum, dad and his 2 older brothers"

"So he's the baby of the family then?"

"Yeh, anyway I couldn't find him anywhere, but eventually when I found him, he was in the store room. That was the first time he kissed me because he thought he was going to die and it was a year ago" I say.

"Well it sounds like an interesting day."

"One last question, katniss I know your in shock but what was going through your mind when you pulled out them berries?"

"Well all I wanted to do was go home, to my family an I was actually planning to go home with Peeta" I say.

"Ok that's it folks. Katniss the next time we talk to you will be the victory tour."

"Yep" I reply.

"Goodbye folks" the cameras shut off and I relax a little.

Haymitch walk over and pulls me up. I go to my room to collect everything, I only have to get my boots and my mockingjay pin. Peetas boots are gone. They where right next to mine.

"Haymitch where are Peeta boots" I ask him when I walk out the room.

"They've sent him back In his reaping clothes" he says and walks away.

They drive us through the streets in blacked out windows. I barely have enough time to say goodbye to cinna and Portia.

The train begins moving and were plunged into night until we leave the tunnel. Effie is accompanying me and Haymitch back to 12. She will have to come back in a couple of days because I have a stupid parade that I have to do.

We eat dinner and then watch the recap of the interview from this morning. With the Capitol growing away each second.

The rest if the train ride is boring. We just sit and talk most of the time and sleep, of course.

When we make it back to district 12 I'm standing at the door with Haymitch waiting for it to open.

"Smile katniss, your finally home" he says.

"Yeh but he isn't" he knows I'm referring to Peeta.

"Ok well smile one more time for the cameras" I smile an the doors open. My ears are filled with the sound of screaming.

I step of the train with Haymitch and we are swarmed by cameras.

"GET AWAY ALL OF YOU" Haymitch shouts and they all back off.

When the camera men have backed off I can see my family an the Mellarks standing together. My mum and prim have big smiles on their faces but the Mellarks don't.

"Mum, prim" I cry running over to them.

"Katniss, I love you" prim says hugging me.

"I love you too little duck" I say to her. I give my mum and hug an walk over to John.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him" I say the tears coming again.

"Katniss, it wasn't your fault I understand"

"Thank you" I hug him tightly.

"Rye" I sigh, "I really missed you making me laugh." I hug him. I seem to hug him forever.

When I stand infront of Chris, he is looking over my head towards the train. I hear a gasp. Rye. I look towards him to find a smile on his face and he's looking towards the train aswell. I turn around.

He's there. Alive and well. Looking like his normal self. The cameramen see where I'm looking and turn the cameras. Everyone can see him now. The Capitol lied to us all. He's alive, I can't believe it. I'm shocking into silence. Peetas alive and home in district 12.

* * *

**What a nice way to end a story. I hope you liked it. Review my story and tell me wether you want another story or not. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26

**HIIII GUYS THE NEXT STORY IS UP. JUST TO LET YOU KNIW ITS CALLED PLACE FOR US AND YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE. I PLAN ON MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND BETTER :) **


End file.
